Happy Ending
by KrazyKaitie
Summary: She longed for her life to be such a story, in truth. Going on adventures and helping people and making everyone happy; but without all the glory or rewards. Those kinds of things was something she never cared for. All she wanted was a story with a happy ending for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **Most of the events happening will be the usual in-game events that happen, but with a small twist. You could say this is a sort of AU type deal since it - of course - won't be going _exactly_ how it went in the game, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Also, if you spot any spelling or grammar errors, don't hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

_**Rated M mainly for gore in later chapters, and I'll be sure to warn you beforehand when it does come.**_

**Olivia:** Age 14

**Logan:** Age 20

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 1<strong>

"Come now, Madam, the sooner you get out of bed and face the day, the quicker you may feast on breakfast. I noticed that the cook had made your favorite while I had gone to make your morning tea."

Olivia peeled her eyes open and stared at Jasper as he opened the curtains, allowing the light to flood in.

"Jaspeeeeer..." She groaned, turning over and pulling the covers over her head. "You won't tempt me with food this time. Go awaaaaay..."

The butler shook his head and sighed, walking over to her nightstand to pour her a cup of tea. "That's too bad, I remember hearing that His Majesty was also going to have his breakfast in the dining hall today-"

"Logan's eating in the dining hall?!" Olivia shot up, the covers flying off her form as amber hues gazed at the older male. She was unable to contain her excitement, nor could she stay still, this being demonstrated when she hopped out of bed and rushed behind the changing screen with an arm full of clothes. "Jasper, you better not be lying to me or-or I swear I'll scream and cry a lot! Do you have any idea how _rare_ it is that Logan actually eat there?!"

"Of course, Madam, that's why I made sure to tell you; I'd never lie." Once the tea was ready, he turned and folded his hands in front of him, watching the youthful girl's pajamas fly over the screen and to the floor. Not a second later, he watched Olivia hop forward on one foot, attempting to pull her shoe on. Her attire was simply her sparring outfit she'd wear when practicing with Thomas. Not very fitting for a morning breakfast with the king, but Jasper knew all too well she wouldn't want to waste another second to get there as quick as possible and see her brother.

"Okay, all ready, I'm gonna go have breakfast now!" She chirped as she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"Madam, you forgot your morning tea."

…

She brushed her bangs out of her face, rushed to Jasper, and took the cup from him. She gulped the hot liquid down in no time and was gone the second he had the cup in his hands again. What astonished the butler the most was how she was able to swallow all that hot liquid and not be bothered by it, then again, she's always been able to handle rather hot things. Ah well. With a small sigh, he placed the empty teacup down and began picking up her pajamas from the floor.

The princess greeted all the guards and servants she rushed by, nearly tripping at least three times on her way to the dining hall but truly she wouldn't care even if she did fall flat on her face. Logan wasn't eating in his study this time! It was a dream come true!

Oh—speak of the devil!

"Logie!" The man didn't even look up as he sipped his tea and placed it down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He then stood up from his seat and stepped to the side; keeping his eyes closed for a moment, he opened up his arms and bit back a small grin as he was nearly tackled down by his younger sister.

"Olivia." He gave her a kiss to her head and pushed her hair away from her face, giving her a smile that she returned ten fold.

"Are you sick or something? Do you have a fever? Feel dizzy? Nauseous? Light-headed?" She questioned whilst placing her hand to his head.

"Light-headedness and dizziness are the same thing, sister. And no, I'm not sick; that's quite rude. Perhaps you should go back to Ms. Pillsworth to learn some manners again?"

"No no no, that's quite alright!" That woman was terrifying, but a good teacher. Olivia could perform a perfect curtsy and pour tea like a pro now, not to mention hold a conversation with nearly everyone and knew all the latest fashions, though it's quite obvious some of her lessons never really stuck when she got over excited. "But there's definitely a difference, dear brother, and I'm only asking because you _never_ eat in the dining hall! Why the sudden change?"

"It's been a bit since I've actually been able to see my sister or the rest of the castle in... hmm, I can't seem to remember when I last left the study other than to sleep."

"Sometimes you'd even sleep in your study," Olivia laughed, pulling away from her brother and sitting herself next to him.

He cleared his throat and sat himself back down as well. "Yes—well... there's a good reason for that-"

"That reason being: you never get enough sleep and need to go to bed at a reasonable time!" She interrupted before stuffing a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"Smaller bites, Olivia, we don't want you choking," Logan murmured, not looking up from some papers he was currently skimming. "And make sure to blow it first, too. It's still very hot. I'd rather not have my little sister burn her tongue off."

The time between them was spent mostly in silence with the occasional comment here and there. Not that Olivia minded all too much; she was just happy to finally spend some time with him than passing each other in the hall and being so busy with stuff. It brought back memories of when she was actually able to go into his study and just sit there with him while they would do their own thing, making idle conversation here and there or rarely going into a deeper one.

It was near the time both of them were done with eating that the princess had paused and stared at her empty bowl; her soft features falling into a more somber expression. When it was quiet for just a moment too long, Logan looked up and gazed at her face for a moment, dark brows furrowing.

"What is it?"

"..."

"Olivia."

"Huh?" She looked up, blinking twice, before her gaze lowered once more. "Oh... sorry, I... I was just thinking."

"About?"

"It's—It's nothing, really."

"Your expression and tone say otherwise."

"It's just..." She looked at him. "Is this how it's going to be from now on? Us hardly seeing each other... never really having a nice gathering like this..." She hesitated for a moment, then lowered her head. "...You never keeping your promises..."

The king stared at his sister for a short moment before lacing gloves fingers together and let out a heavy sigh. "...Truly? I hope not. Don't think that I don't miss our meals together or our sessions, especially not our chess matches. I missed kicking your butt."

"Hey! Who's being rude now?"

He chuckled, "Anyway... ever since I've become of age to take the throne, it's... been difficult. But I solemnly promise that we will spend more time together soon."

"When _is_ soon?"

"Within the week I'm going on an expedition to the land of Aurora. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I do know that the trip there and back will take a very long time. Couple months, perhaps even half a year; either way, you'll be on your own for a while. Thomas will be coming with me, but I've asked Walter to be your sparring teacher while I'm away. He's good, perhaps even better than Thomas," He explained with a sigh and sorted out his papers. "And don't worry about duties not being fulfilled, I have my right-hand taking care of that while I'm gone."

"And after that, we'll be spending more time together?"

"Yes, like I said, I solemnly promise that it'll happen. Just as I promise to return as soon as I possibly can."

"Okay, I'm holding you up on that," She beamed at him and stood up. "Alright! I better get going to change for my lute lessons before Mrs. Palmer sends out a search party."

"Get to it, then; and be nice, she may seem harsh but she means well."

"Okay, brother..." Olivia paused for a moment, and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you around, Logie."

"See you around, Liv. Let's have dinner together as well." Logan watched his sister leave with an extra skip in her step at that, then looked back down at his papers. His shoulders slumped and he rubbed his face, groaning and letting out a heavy exhale.

Brown hues glanced down at the document containing the letter from Aurora, and he could feel his chest tightening for some reason. He... felt fearful, for some reason. Not for not returning home, he'd come back even if it cost him losing a leg or more, but... something else was causing him to feel this.

He shook his head and sighed. It's nothing... nothing to worry about...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

**Olivia: **Age 14

**Logan: **Age 20

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Olivia?" The teen blinked, looking up from her foot to Elliot – her closest friend and... possibly more? She wasn't really sure yet. Yeah, she got butterflies in her stomach every time they were together, but she doubted he liked her back. Still... it was nice to see him again after so long. He's certainly grown more handsome in the time that he had been away.

"Sorry, yes?"

"Is everything okay? You seem... out if it." The brunet placed a gentle hand on hers, honey-brown irises filled with worry. "If anything's wrong, you can talk to me, you know."

"..." She sighed, "I miss Logan... I know it's only been a month and he never really left his study all that often since be became king, but... I always knew he was there. And... well, whenever I could, I'd go visit him and we'd talk for a bit or I'd read or play the lute while he would work. Just... enjoy each others company in silence. I knew I could go to him. But now... the castle felt even more empty than usual..." A moment of silence passed before Olivia gave a weak laugh, "Sorry, it's probably really stupid to feel such a way."

"No! Not at all!" He replied. "It's a very legitimate feeling and I understand how that feels completely! Ever since my sister and I parted ways... well... it never really felt the same..." He lowered his head. "I understand how it feels to have so many people around you and still feel like you're utterly alone... But... we can be there for each other." The princess felt him place his other hand on hers and she looked at him, feeling the butterflies in her stomach act up again. Honey-brown met amber, and she could feel her face burning. "If... you'll have me."

"I..." She sputtered, then swallowed. She felt like throwing up, but in a good way. Was there a good way of throwing up? She didn't really know, but she wasn't about to do that right now, not in front of Elliot! "I don't mind, really... it's more along the lines of if _you_ will have _me._"

"Why wouldn't I, though?! You're wonderful! You're compassionate and fun and creative and strong and–and–" It was his turn to start stuttering now and for his face to turn red, though Olivia was sure hers was much more red than his.

"I uh... I-I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Elliot," She giggled, "It's quite alright, you're very kind too. And... I would greatly enjoy your company.."

His face lit up at that, lips curling into a big grin. "And I would immensely enjoy yours as well, Your Highness!"

The moment was ruined all too soon when the two teenagers heard the familiar sound of Jasper clearing his throat.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, madame, but your lessons with Mrs. Palmer..."

"Oh, right! Of course! I'll be right there. Thanks Jasper," Olivia said with a smile and a nod. He bowed low and turned, leaving to go fulfill more of his duties. The princess turned her attention back to Elliot and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Perhaps we could spend some more time together after my lessons? I have shooting practice after lute lessions, but that shouldn't be too long. Adam says I'm getting better a lot faster than he expected. You can come watch if you want."

"Sure! Sounds great!" He paused, then leaned in and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. "I'll see you around, Olivia."

She sat there in a trance for a solid minute before stuttering and standing up in a hurry. "Y-Yes! I'll see you around!" She curtsied and fled the scene, pressing her hands to her cheeks to calm the blush all the while grinning widely.

* * *

><p>"Miss Ries, focus!" Her knuckles were smacked with a ruler for a third time this lesson, and she inhaled sharply.<p>

"Sorry Mrs. Palmer, my mind must be elsewhere."

"Indeed! But that is no excuse for not properly playing the right cords. Now play it again and focus this time!"

"Yes, ma'am." Once more her fingers began working the lute delicately, playing one of the most difficult pieces she's attempted to do yet. She couldn't really remember what it was called... French... something or another, though it was a nice piece. But the more she played, the less she listened to Mrs. Palmer's demands and allowed her mind to wander. Her thoughts first went to Walter and Adam and how they were both great teachers, but then ended up thinking about Elliot. More specifically, the scene that happened not too long ago. She could feel her face heating up as the memory returned to her.

In truth, she only believed that he was being nice to her because she was the princess, but now... she's starting to think otherwise. The look in his eyes, his tone, his touch... it all felt like he truly did like her just as she liked him. A smile managed to sneak its way onto her features and she closed her eyes, idly fantasizing about what they would and could do together. She wasn't sure _what _they could even do, if she was being honest. She was so used to focusing on her lessons and such that whenever she had free time she'd spend it reading or being with Logan in his study and that would be in silence, so to do something with someone who probably wouldn't like that... she really wasn't sure what to do.

Well... maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask him what he would like to-

"_Miss Ries!_"

Once more her knuckles were assaulted by the ruler. She waved her hand about and rubbed at it in hopes the stinging sensation would go away, mumbling, "Sorry, Mrs. Palmer..."

"You really must get your head out of the clouds. Avo's sake, child," The portly woman huffed and began mumbling things under her breath in another language. Olivia knew this behavior all too well. Whenever she starts doing this that means someone had wandered in to listen to her play, and that meant that Mrs. Palmer's reputation was on the line. But she never really did this unless Logan or someone equally as important was here, so who...?

"That was extraordinary, even if there were a few mishaps at the end."

...

Oh... that's who.

Reaver strolled in and bowed low before Olivia. "Your Highness~ It's been quite some time since I've seen you. My, how you've grown~"

Olivia knew his antics. Not just from experience but also from Logan warning her of him. Reaver, aristocrat, philanderer, and adviser to the king. He'd come by every now and again to voice his opinion on things when Logan or Quinton (when her brother wasn't available) had to make choices for the people, and to flirt with the maids and teachers. In her opinion, his advice was never good, Reaver never cared about the less fortunate people, especially those that live in Old Town or Industrial. It seems all he cares about is making profit to purchase more alcohol and such for his wild parties that she'd often hear about.

On the list of people she loathed entirely, he was at the top of the list.

"My Lord Reaver, what a surprise," She spoke politely, carefully placing the lute down to stand and preform a perfect curtsy. "I didn't know you liked music."

"I _adore_ music, little bluebird-" She did _not_ like the nickname he would call her, and him knowing it did only annoyed her further "-I myself have a piano at my mansion that gets played from time to time. Perhaps if your brother were to allow it, you could stop by and I could teach you how to play."

"That's a generous offer, my Lord, but I already have a piano here and a pianist that can teach me," Olivia replied, doing her best not to sound curt. She knew Mrs. Palmer was judging her every move and word, and if she said something wrong she would be heavily criticized and immediately sent to Ms. Pillsworth to learn some about manners again. And it's not like she hasn't learned, she's just never been one to fake liking someone. Especially someone fake like Reaver.

"You have one here already? Splendid! I'll get to arranging lessons for you right away!"

She blinked a few times, brown brows knitting down. "Forgive me, my Lord, but I just said-"

"Dear little bird, I can teach you much more than your old teacher, you may be surprised at this but I was a professional pianist back in my day!" That_ was_ hard to believe. Someone like Reaver liking music and being good at playing the piano? This is something she needed to see, but at the same time she didn't want to. She just wanted to get her shooting lessons over with so she can spend some time with Elliot.

Reaver, however, seemed adamant. "When are you free next?"

It took all her self control not to reply with a snarky comment. Not with Mrs. Palmer present. She could feel her eyes boring into the side of her skull as both she and the taller man gazed at the princess, waiting for her answer.

"My piano lesson is scheduled for tomorrow," She finally said.

"Ah, such a shame we can't start tonight."

"Yes, such a shame." She curtsied, then turned to her lute teacher and curtsied once again. "I'm sorry for wasting your time today, ma'am, I promise not to have my head in the clouds tomorrow."

"Good, and try not to be late again, child!"

"Yes, Mrs. Palmer." She took a moment to watch the portly woman take the instrument and stride off, not before bidding farewell to Reaver, of course.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my Lord, I have a lesson to get to and I'd rather not be late," She said, striding by Reaver, only to have him side-step in front of her.

"It would feel incredibly rude of me to allow you to wander about without an escort, dear bluebird, perhaps I could accompany you to your lesson?" Without the judging eyes of Mrs. Palmer glaring at her, she was free to make a face at him as he offered his arm to her. She knew how stubborn this man could be, so she might as well play along for now. Why in the world was he bothering with her, though? Doesn't he have anything better to do than plague her with his presence?

With a heavy sigh, she took his arm and allowed her to accompany her as she made her way towards the firing range. It wasn't until then just how small he made her feel with his stature alone. He always seemed big when she was smaller, but of course, everyone seemed big to her when she was smaller. Now... now she really knows just how large the man was. She didn't like it. It made her shoulders hunch up visibly and she could've sworn she saw that annoying smirk of his again.

"If you will indulge me, little bluebird, what might your next lesson be?" Darn, and here she thought this was going to be a quick and quiet walk.

"Firing lessons." It wasn't too hard for Logan to agree to teach her how to use a sword, he felt it would be good for her to learn one day and sooner was better than later. However, he was much more stubborn about not letting her learn how to shoot just yet. He wanted her to wait for at least another year after he got back from Aurora, but after much begging and even some convincing from Walter, he caved and allowed her to learn early.

"Oh? I thought His Majesty was quite adamant about you not learning yet."

"He changed his mind and let my lessons begin early."

"Well well, lucky you~ If you would like, I could show you a few pointers on how to fire a pistol-"

"No, thank you. I like my current teacher," She interrupted. "I appreciate the offer, though."

With a raise of the brow, he grinned widely and said, "Very well, little bird~"

Olivia thanked Avo as they finally reached the firing range. She un-linked her arm from his and curtsied. "Thank you for escorting me, my Lord."

"If you will have me, I'd love to see how you fair at working a firearm~" He purred, leaning close to her face and grinning at her expression.

Out of all the times she really wished Logan would come back, now was definitely one of those times.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty," Jackson - one of Logan's élite guards - saluted and stood at attention. "The captain has informed me that with the wind on our side like this, we should be arriving in Aurora in a mere few weeks, perhaps even less."<p>

"That's good to hear, thank you, Jackson." He nodded in thanks and dismissed him. That was great to hear, actually, that means this can be over sooner and he can return home earlier than expected. The quicker they finish their business in Aurora the better. That feeling he had gotten the day he received the letter hadn't gone, it only grew. The mere mention of the place now caused his chest to tighten and make him feel a new kind of fear. But he kept it hidden behind a mask of steel. He couldn't allow the others to see him seem fearful, most of them were already on edge about being so far from home.

He just hopes this ends as soon as possible and he can return to Olivia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

**WARNING: MODERATE GORE NEAR/AT THE END.**

**Olivia:** Age 14

**Logan:** Age 20

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"You must forgive me and my people... er..."

"Just Logan is fine, sir," He spoke, patiently standing there as people he expected to be the other male's servants gazed upon his attire and weapon with curiosity, a few even daring to feel the fabric. He had to remind himself that these people were less... well, not necessarily advanced, but it was clear they didn't have such fine silk and whatnot to use. He had to make sure to tell his guards to be patient as well because of this, some of them were known to snap rather quickly at those that constantly poked and prodded at them or their king.

The man before him - Klo was his name - wore a simple pair of trousers and shirt underneath a finely designed vest that was various colors of red, green, and yellow. A sash was tied around his waist, and his headgear was a simple scarf wrapped around his head with two jewels hanging down from the sides. His person was also adorned with tattoos and jewels and such, all shining a brilliant blue.

He wondered if after this he could ask where he might be able to acquire such jewels. They were beautiful and he was sure Olivia would love to have them as a necklace or earrings or even adorn her attire as well.

"Thank you, Logan. You must forgive us, we've never exactly had a... what do you call it? A government? With our numbers being so little, there was no real need for a king or queen."

"I see... from the letter, you made it sound like your people are plagued with something, what might it be?"

"Ah-yes..." Klo waved the other people away and gestured for him to follow, leading him outside and through the city and towards the gates. The king heard most of his guards murmur about how primitive this place was and even dare call them savages. They were quick to silence themselves once receiving a look from him. Yes, it was rather basic, but he liked the simplicity of it. It was probably just him, but he enjoyed being in a simple land compared to one like Albion.

Perhaps some paintings here and there would be nice to add some color, yes, but he doesn't want to seem rude and kept the thought to himself as they made it to the city gates.

"Past these gates is a vast land called the Shifting Sands," Klo explained, standing next to Logan. "Not far from here you will find another statue like the one before you and a city... well, what used to be a city. It was once called Shadelight, but now... now it's a place of pure darkness."

"And it is whatever is in Shadelight that is plaguing you?"

"Yes. There is... a creature there. In your language it is called the Crawler. It is an evil being of the Void. There were stories of it once attempting to invade your home. I'm sure you've heard the stories, yes?"

"... Yes... I have..." He remembered the stories all too well. His mother and her closest friend, Garth, had told him stories of the Spire and how a creature tried to invade Albion and engulf it in darkness. Until three heroes attempted to stop it. However, closing the rift that had been opened destroyed the Spire and the Old Kingdom. He remembered his mother telling him of how the Spire was re-awoken and is now nothing more than a mirage you sea at the edge of the horizon, guarded by the seer known as Theresa who ensures that no one ever abuse its power ever again.

The creature that the three heroes battled must have been the Crawler... and now it's been awakened somehow and is reigning terror on these poor people.

"You wish for me to defeat it, don't you?"

"We would do this ourselves, but... our numbers dwindle from its constant attacks. We must try to survive the nights where it attempts to wipe us from existence."

"I understand, sir, don't worry. My men and I will go and defeat this creature. This Crawler being comes at night, yes? I'll also be sure to leave a small group of my men here to guard your people and keep them safe for tonight."

"I... I don't know what to say. I.. thank you... thank you so much." Klo grabbed Logans hand and lowered his head. "Words cannot express how grateful I am, sir. I wish I could do something to help, but I..."

"It's quite alright, Klo. You just focus on caring for your people. I'll return as soon as I can with news."

"Thank you again, Logan. I... I'll do everything I can to return the favor in the future, I promise."

* * *

><p>Thirty men were with him now, ten of them should be more than enough to protect these people for a night or two while the rest go with him to rid Aurora of this creature. He wasn't sure how long it was going to take to make it to Shadelight but hopefully not too long. Klo said it was close by and should be easy to find, but that never really told him the <em>distance<em> he had to go to reach this place.

"You will not disrespect these people or their culture, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," The soldiers said in unison.

"Good, now get to your posts. We shall return in due time." With a slight bow, he turned to meet his other men at the gate.

"Your Majesty?" He paused and turned to face Jackson. "I.. please be careful, sir. I mean-I know you will, but..."

"I understand, it's alright. I appreciate your concern, Jackson." He gave the younger soldier a smile and bowed his head. "I'll see you when we return."

With that, the king began making his way back to the city gates. A few of the people in the city had given him their thanks for his kindness and wished him a safe return, others looked more scared than ever.

Logan would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't scared. He was terrified, but there were so many people looking to him for guidance, for inspiration to be fearless. They didn't want someone cowering in a corner of something that goes bump in the night. That doesn't mean it stopped him from feeling his chest tighten at the thought of not being able to return to his home. To Olivia.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _It'll all be okay... it'll be fine. We'll be fine._ Once he reached his men, he gave them a quick nod, and they set forth into the Shifting Sands. Usually sunsets were beautiful and brought ease to everyone's hearts, yet this one only brought paranoia to Logan's.

For the first time in a long time, he felt his childhood fear of the dark returning.

* * *

><p>On the outside, Shadelight didn't seem so bad. It wasn't as hard to find it as Logan had thought, thank Avo. Just as Klo had described, there was a large statue near the structure that looked like the one at the gates of Aurora. The moon hung high in the sky, beaming down upon the group as they began making their way into the ruins.<p>

"Remain on your guard, men, who knows what we'll find in here," Logan murmured, drawing his sword. The rest of them all drew their weapons in response and followed after their king. They transgressed through the ruins, running into nothing more than a few rats skittering along the floors and bats fluttering away. Logan was ever thankful for the torches they found when it got extremely dark in the place, and although it didn't prove too much light, it was still a lot better than fumbling about in the darkness searching for-

_"Logie?"_

Shoulders tensed, his head whipped to the side, brown hues peering into the darkness. Was that...?

_"Logie, where are you?"_

His eyes widened, limbs tensing at the sight before him. Olivia stumbled out before him, a sort of black ooze seeping from her... from her eye sockets... they had been _cut out!_ Her person was covered in scars varying in size whilst the crimson liquid oozed from the gashes. She was stumbling towards him, reaching out and crying, _"Logie, help me... help me! It's so dark! I'm scared!"_

"Olivia...?"

"Your Majesty!" Gasping loudly, he blinked and whirled around to face his men. Their faces were pale, but none compared to Logan's. All of them looked as though they had seen a ghost. Had they seen what he saw...?

_...What in the world have I gotten them into?_

"Sir...?"

He looked over their faces, taking in each of their expressions, before hardening his own and turning his back to them. "C'mon, let's go." They all hesitated, but continued to traverse deeper into the ruins, Logan taking that time to tell himself that whatever he had seen wasn't real. It wasn't. Olivia was safe back home at the castle, with Walter and Jasper and everyone else looking after her. She's fine, she-

_You are a fragile thing... You and your kind dissolve so easily..._

What..? He scanned the area for the source of the voice, and found nothing but darkness. In fact... he couldn't hear the feet of his men behind him anymore, and upon turning around.. they were gone. His torch illuminated nothing but the small area around him, other than that, he saw nothing but blackness everywhere.

"Peter? Jeffery? Thomas!" He called out, his words reaching nothing. "What in the world..?"

_What happens to this piece of flesh, when darkness touches it's soul?_

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" He called out, holding his sword at the ready. He was met with a laugh. A low, sinister laugh that chilled his very being.

_You bring the light. But it betrays you. It knows you are unworthy of its toxic gleam._

Logan hesitated, his grip on his sword and the torch tightening. "Are you what they call the Crawler?"

_The fabled king of Albion has heard of me?_

He felt a presence behind him and whipped around, but nothing was there. In the midst of the darkness though, he could see something beginning to glow. They were... eyes... watching him.

_Do you know how many before you have come in hopes to defeat me?_

He turned around and was met with more eyes watching him. It felt like.. they were judging him. At that thought, they had begun to whisper things just loud enough for him to hear.

Questioning his skill, his ability to be king, to lead the people into prosperity, everything. It was maddening.

"I am not an opponent to be taken lightly," He finally said, whirling around. He caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, and when he tried to follow it, it always remained just out of his line of sight. The... thing laughed again.

_We shall see._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _The scream that sounded out gave him goosebumps. He recognized that voice, too, which only made him feel more fear than before. The screaming went on for another second or two before it died down to a gurgling noise, as if it was choking on something, and then finally met with silence.

The darkness slowly faded and Logan held back the urge to throw up right there. Two of his men were mutilated before him, limbs missing and large gashes on their chest and throats. It looked as though whatever had attacked them wasn't even bothered by their armor - which he will be quick to remind you, is the best in all of Albion, second to his - and easily tore through it like it was paper.

_You abandoned your men to die. Now their hearts belong to me. They would have done anything for you; and now they scream alone in the Void._

No... no no no... this can't be real. This has to be an illusion. Just like last time.

He turned away from the scene and was met with a whole other one. The rest of his men... or what was left of them, fighting for their lives against these... creatures of pure shadow. His limbs were frozen in place, he couldn't look away as he watched the creatures tear them apart, their blood spilling everywhere and their cries echoing about the ruins and ringing in his ears. He wanted to run to their aid, but he couldn't move, wanted to yell for them to flee, but his voice was gone. All he could do was stand there and helplessly watch.

What made it all much worse was when the ones that had fallen started to get back up, blood seeping from their wounds and their eyes covered in this black ooze. They all turned to Logan, their words a mere murmur, but soon growing in audacity.

_"How could you leave us?"_

_"We needed you."_

_"You left us to die."_

_"We believed in you."_

"No," He croaked out. "I... I... didn't..."

_"Logie..."_

His heart sank at the familiar voice, and the sight before him. Once more he was met with what looked like Olivia, the black ooze clinging to the lover half of her body and slowly making its way up.

_"Logie..."_

"Olivia..."

_"Why did you leave me?"_

"I..."

_"I waited for you, like I said I would... and you never came back..."_

Behind her a... horrid creature seemed to just appear from the shadows and placed its claws upon her shoulders. It grabbed her chin and looked her over, then allowed her to look to Logan once more.

_You hold much love for this girl, and yet so much fear for her too, _It mused, its large claws covering her eyes. A small whimper left her and she reached out towards her brother.

_"L-Logie! Help!"_

"Olivia!"

All of the sudden, the creature ran a claw along her neck, leaving a deep gash in its wake. Her cries turned into a choking sound within seconds as the blood spilled from her neck down her chest where the ooze continued to envelop her body. Logan swallowed hard, wanting to turn away, but he lost control over his body. He could feel the creature's claws upon his shoulders as it stood - or maybe hovered - behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it leaning down so its head was side by side with his, watching the blackness consume his sister.

_You abandoned her in her time of need, and now the darkness shall take her, and make her my child._

"No..."

_Your land will become mine, this world will become mine. I will free it from the light, and grant it eternal darkness._

"N-No!"

_You wish for the black void, too, no? You tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your dead._ The Crawler chuckled, low and menacingly. _Do not worry, y__ou too will be swallowed._

_"No!"_ Someway, somehow, he regained control of his body and pivoted around, slashing his sword at the creature. It had moved back, but he still managed to gouge what he imagined to be its chest. It let out a loud shriek that made his ears ring. All the creatures that had devoured his men turned their heads to him and hissed.

_YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, BOY,_ The creature roared, retreating into the darkness. Logan threw his torch to where it fled, then turned and deflected an attack. These... things had taken the bodies of his men... and are using them to fight him!

_The children hide in their shells. They have bodies now..._ He grunted when another sword nicked his shoulder.

_BODIES THAT CAN TEAR YOU ASUNDER!_

Twenty of these things that used to be his men versus one... the odds definitely weren't in his favor, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight until his last breath. The creatures were upon him in seconds, their limbs mindlessly swinging this way like a ragdoll. Managing to get his hand on another discarded sword, he did what he could to dodge, parry, and counterattack, but these things just... they just wouldn't die!

_You are tainted._

Parry, parry, thrust. One of the bodies fell over but simply stood back up.

_The stain shall never wash out._

Dodge, deflect. Two swords found its way into his left arm. His grip on the sword tightened.

_The sun will never shine upon you again._

Deflect, parry, dodge. He needed to get the hell out of here. He needed to escape!

_Tainted..._

He pushed his way through the shadow creatures and began running towards the exit.

_Broken little toys..._

The creatures appeared before him at the last-minute, no longer inhabiting the bodies of his men but now blocking his only exit, and slashed at him. They tore past his armor and left deep gashes in his chest. Logan stumbled back, swords falling from his hands and rushing to put pressure on his wounds. All too quickly the room was spinning and he teetered for a short moment, then finally fell.

He could see the creatures standing over him with the one they call Crawler.

_Death beats its wings for you. Now abandon the light... and become mine._

No... no...

His vision turned to black, and the last thing he heard was the sickening laugh of the Crawler.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"Death is not your destiny today, little falcon."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

**Olivia:** Age 14

**Logan:** Age 20

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Logan."

...

...?

"Open your eyes, little falcon."

...

He did as he was told, shielding his eyes with his hand, quietly cursing how bright it was. It didn't take long for him to adjust, and soon he lowered his hand, looking at the woman before him. Her fingers were laced together in front of her, her attire.. well, in truth she appeared to be dressed as one of those gypsies that were never allowed in the cities; rags and such quite literally thrown together whilst many rings adorned her fingers along with a few necklaces. It wasn't until he had taken a closer look at her that he realized she was blind. And for some other reason... he felt as though he should know her, but... he wasn't sure.

"Who... are you?"

"I am Theresa, the seer of the Spire. I guided your mother through her greatest triumph. But you have an even greater destiny ahead of you." Now he knew who she was. His mother told him much about Theresa and how she had aided her in her travels and such, but... why has she contacted him now? Of all times?

"Not only is the kingdom in danger of being destroyed by the creature known as the Crawler, but the entire world is," She informed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "It is time you realized what you truly are, little falcon. A Hero."

"A Hero? Like Mother?" Impossible... "No, that can't be. The Guild Seal, I've tried and-"

"You were young when you first tried, you had not yet unleashed your full potential."

"And you're to say that my battle with the creature awakened it? I allowed all my men to die! I myself nearly died!" Speaking of... where was he? Or... at least his body?

As if reading his mind, Theresa said, "You are resting inside the temple in Aurora. Do not worry, you are safe."

"But... how did-"

"You must gather resources and followers in order to defeat this creature before it comes to invade your kingdom. It is still weak, but is growing evermore powerful with each passing day."

That only made his heart sink. He had battled the thing when it was weak. And now he needed to fight it when it comes to its full power? He shuddered at the thought.

"In eight years time, it will reach the peak of its power and attack, that is when you must be ready to fight."

"But I don't know if I can... I was nearly killed, all my men - the best fighters in all of Albion - taken down within seconds! And those... things... the 'children' as it called them... they seemed unkillable! How in the world am I supposed to achieve such a thing?"

"There is much you must do in order to prepare, one of the things is to awaken your ability to use magic. Regular swords, hammers, or guns can harm them but their true weakness is magic."

"I've already tried, Garth and Mother tried to teach me, but I can't cast spells. Not even a little spark!"

Theresa was silent for a moment, before speaking, "Take this." She reached behind her and held out a gauntlet, holding it out to him. "There is indeed a great power inside you. You merely lack the means to unleash it."

Hesitant, Logan reached out and took it from her, turning it over in his hands, before slipping it on. It fit him perfectly, almost as if it was made specifically for him. Within seconds he could feel something awakening inside him, and heat gathering towards his hand. The gem that lay on the palm of the gauntlet began to glow faintly.

"The gauntlet will channel the magic within you. It will take some getting used to, but it should aid you in your battle against the Crawler," She explained, her fingers lacing together once more. "Gather the resources and followers needed in order to fight the Crawler before it attacks in eight years time, or there will be no hope for Albion or the world."

The king could feel a new found weight resting on his shoulders. First it was just ruling the kingdom; now he need to gather resources and recruit a larger army than he already had, all while making sure he doesn't fall from the path he had been taking. No pressure...

With a small frown, he lifted his gaze to Theresa. "You say I am a Hero..."

"Which you are. You carry the blood of a Hero inside you, just as your mother did. And only a Hero can hope to defeat the Crawler."

A short pause, before he asked, "What of my sister? Is she a Hero as well?" He felt like he already knew the answer to that question, but he needed her confirmation. His sister and himself... Heroes just like their mother. Of course, Olivia would possibly be overjoyed to hear such news, but he knew that if this were to be found out, then a whole new kind of weight would fall upon her shoulders soon enough. He couldn't allow her to go through such a thing... Hero or no.

"Heroic blood flows through her veins just as it does yours. Her destiny has yet to reveal itself, but it will in due time."

His heart sank at that. He knew it... he guessed a part of him truly hoped she wasn't one as well, but there it was.

"... Very well... so what now?"

"Now, you wake. We shall speak again soon, little falcon."

* * *

><p>Dear Avo above, his body ached, his chest especially. It felt like he had just survived going through Wraithmarsh and back. But wait... shouldn't he be dead?<p>

...

Right...

His memory of what happened at Shadelight, and the dream, were slowly beginning to return to him much to his dismay. His heart sank so low it felt like it had falling to his stomach as the images flashed through his mind. His men getting overwhelmed by the children and torn apart, Olivia being engulfed by darkness, that horrid creature's laugh... His squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, his nostrils almost immediately being invaded by the smell of incense.

Brow furrowing in question, Logan strained to open his eyes and was met with a stone ceiling, one simple chandelier hanging from it. He turned his head to the side, finding pots of different shapes and sizes resting near the wall, and a plate wit incense burning close to the mat he was currently laying on. It took nearly all his strength to lift his hand alone and move it up so he could look at it, and the sight before him caused his eyes to widen in shock.

On his right hand was the gauntlet that Theresa had given him in his dream. Then... the dream was real... everything with the Crawler was real. He lowered his hand and pressed it to his cheek, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky sigh as he felt the gentle heat of the gem. All of this was real.. he was filled with relief that he wasn't a victim of the Crawler's cruel illusions once more, and yet he couldn't help but also feel shame and guilt at the same time. All his men were dead, all because of him. And he was here, alive and well, while he couldn't risk going back to Shadelight to collect their bodies - or what was left of them - so they could be returned to their families.

Why... why did he have to be spared? His men should have been the ones to escape, not him...

The guilt was too much to handle. A quiet sob managed to find its way past his lips while a few tears leaked past his eyelids and slid down the side of his face. The stone wall that kept his emotions in check had finally broken, and now all the feelings he had locked away were now overflowing. All he could do now was lay there and cry like a little kid wishing for his mother to come comfort him. But he wasn't a child anymore. His mother would not come in and hold him in her arms and make him feel safe. She wouldn't stroke his hair or rub his back comfortingly to let him know everything was going to be okay.

Everything _wasn't_ okay. It was worse. Much much worse... and he wasn't sure what he could possibly do to make it any better.

It had taken him some time to finally stop crying, and once he did he began pushing himself up. A wave of pain shot through his chest and he let out an audible gasp then grit his teeth together. _By the Light that hurt..._ Inhaling and exhaling heavily through his nostrils, he managed to get into a sitting position and looked over his person. He was much paler than before - most likely from the blood loss - and his wounds were expertly bandaged, however the ones around his chest looked like they needed to be changed soon. He slipped the gauntlet off his arm, then placed it next to his clothes that were resting beside him. Biting back the pain in his chest, he pushed himself to his feet and begun making his way towards the doorway whilst using the wall as support.

As he neared the doorway, he could hear voices speaking.

"How is he?"

"Much more stable than last time, he should awaken before we plan to change his bandages and apply more ointment, but he is not allowed to move around too much afterwards."

"Thank Avo... thank you for your help, ma'am."

"It is the least we can do for him braving the Crawler. Now go rest, boy. I will alert you and your friends when he is fit to speak to you all."

"Of course. Thank you again."

Not a second later he was met with an Auroran woman - her features reminded him of Klo, his daughter, then? She seemed rather surprised to see him up and about, and was quick to snap at him, "You should be lying down, not walking about and attempting to kill yourself from blood loss." She must have caught the attention of the guard she spoke to just a moment ago, for her had appeared as well.

"Your Majesty! You're awake!" Jackson grinned at him. Before the woman could stop him, he let out a wave of questions, "What happened? Where are the others? How in the world did you manage to get out with those wounds? Your Majesty?"

"Did you not hear what I said just a moment ago, boy?" The woman spoke harshly, giving a yank at Jackson's ear. "And look at him, look at his face, his eyes. What do you think happened?"

His guilt returned just as quickly as it had went away, and his head hung low. "I'm... sorry..." He finally spoke. "I failed..." He wanted nothing more than the Crawler to return to take him away. He couldn't stand the look on Jackson's face, and he would need the rest of his men to know as well... he doesn't know if he can bear such a thing.

Silence plagued the room for what felt like centuries, until finally the guard spoke, "You made it out okay, though, so that's okay." He gave a weak, but forced, smile. He was trying so hard to hide the pain on his face and in his eyes, he was such a good lad... always trying to look on the bright side of things. But there was no bright side to this, even his survival wasn't a good thing; not to him at least. He's never felt so helpless before, so disappointed in himself. He hated it. Was _this_ what it meant to be king?

"I... I'll tell the others, don't worry," He continued. "You just focus on getting better, Your Majesty. You really should be laying down right now."

"The boy is right, come." The Auroran woman placed a hand to his shoulder and his back, carefully guiding him back to the mat he had laid on and helping him sit. Jackson lingered for just a moment longer, and then left, wiping at his eyes.

"Lift your arms as high as you can," She instructed, and Logan did. He stopped mid-way, the pain becoming too much to handle and watched her unwrap the filthy bandages from around his chest. By Avo and the Light itself... how was he not dead from these wounds alone... they looked horrid.

"Trust me when I say they looked much worse than they do now," She said, glancing over his face once before standing and making her way over towards the pots. She picked up a bowl and scooped something out of one of the larger pots, then strolled back over to Logan and knelt in front of him. "Stay still, this will sting for a moment, but it will help the wound heal."

She dipped two fingers into the goop like sustenance and ran them along the cuts. He inhaled sharply through his nose and closed his eyes, resisting the urge to move away. The stinging sensation didn't last long, thankfully. She continued what she was doing in silence, until she finished applying the last of the ointment to his gashes and wrapped some new, clean bandages around his chest.

"In a weeks time you should be able to move around again, however, you must change your bandages regularly and apply this medicine to it for another month, and be sure to not agitate the stitches," She informed, showing him the goop. "I will give you enough of this to last you that month and a half if it takes longer for it to heal, but it shouldn't."

"Thank you, er..."

"Kalin."

"Thank you, Kalin... I'm so-"

"Do not apologize for your failure. Mistakes are made so we may learn from them and hope to do better in the future. Take this time to rest and reflect, I shall return in the morning to see how you fare." Without another word, Kalin stood and left the king alone in the small stone house. He sat there for a long time, staring at nothing in particular, before brown hues glanced over to the gauntlet resting on his clothes. He reached over, hand lingering for a moment, before he grabbed the glove and slipped it onto his right hand. The once dim gem immediately came to life again, and he could feel his entire body warming up in a flash. He thought back to what Garth had instructed him to do when he had first tried casting a spell.

_Imagine your power being a light at your very core, and guide that light to the palm of your hand while taking slow, deep breaths._

He did so, and soon enough, the gem sparked and a tiny flame appeared. It was... beating... like a little heartbeat. Never before had he seen such a beautiful flame.

_"Only a Hero can hope to defeat the Crawler."_

Theresa's words echoed through his mind as he gazed at the little fire. Only a Hero... like himself and Olivia...

There was no way he was going to have his sister face such a horrible creature. He'll have to do all of it... gathering the resources and army needed to defeat the Crawler. He'll be able to do it.

...

Right?

* * *

><p>"I am sorry for putting your people in danger, Your Majesty," Klo's head hung low. "I never meant for this to happen..."<p>

"Do not blame yourself, sir. I willingly came here, as did my men."

"But you did not know the danger-"

"My men knew what they were signing up for when they swore an oath to serve me. And I've known for years what I've been signed up for. The happiness and well-being of my people is much more important than my life."

"You are much too kind, Your Majesty, I... I'm very sorry..."

Logan placed a hand on Klo's shoulder. "As I said, don't blame yourself. I promise that I will return to aid your people in time. Once I return home, I will prepare a group of my men to send back here and protect them in the mean time."

"Thank you so much... I promise I'll find a way to repay you."

"You already have by saving my life. Until we meet again, friend." Logan bowed low before the leader of the Aurorans, then turned and began making his way up the ramp and onto the main deck of the ship. His heart was heavy with remorse as he saw the last of his men stand at attention. None of them bothered to hide the agony they felt at the thought of their comrades - their friends - all dead. All of them excluding Jackson pleaded to their king that they go retrieve the bodies, but Logan refused each and every request, explaining to all of them that it was too dangerous to return there.

The look on their faces was the worst part. At first they held a look of misery, then anger, and then defeat. It hurt Logan ten times more than all of them joined to know that he couldn't risk returning to the ghastly place known as Shadelight. It was bad enough that he would need to send letters of inheritances to the families. He didn't know if he could do that, writing to the families of his men that they were dead, and give them gold as compensation. It felt so... so heartless. Gold wasn't going to bring them back, it wasn't going to make it better, and a simple note of his apology would never be able to truly show how much grief he felt.

The only thing that kept him in slightly high spirits was the fact that Olivia was back home eagerly waiting for his return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Thanks!

Apologies for this chapter being rather short ;v; I'll try making the next one longer!

**WARNING: Minor gore near the end**

**Olivia:** Age 15

**Logan:** Age 21

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Madam, you really should be in bed now."

"And Logan should be back by now! He was supposed to be back _hours _ago, in fact!" Olivia paced back and forth in her room, constantly going back to the window and peering out for a good five minutes before repeating the process. Why wasn't he back yet? What if he was hurt? What if he got attacked along the road back home?! No... that wouldn't happen. He's really skilled at close and ranged combat, not to mention his elite guards will protect him with their lives... he'll be just fine. But that didn't ease her heart one bit as she continued to stare out the window and see no sign of her brother returning tonight.

And that only made her more worried and less tired. She couldn't stop moving and pouring herself tea. It helped calm her nerves some but it didn't do anything about making her tired, and this was a special brand Jasper had gotten just for her to sleep. He had gotten it some time back when she started getting night terrors out of nowhere. It helped for a while, at least. Until now when she needed it most.

Jasper put a gloved hand to hers, took the cup from her, and placed it down. "Clutch it any harder and you would've broken the cup, and I'm sure your brother wouldn't be happy with coming home to his sister being hurt." The hand was then placed upon her shoulder. "Take deep breaths, madam."

With a shaky nod, Olivia starting taking deep breaths. In through the nose, hold, then out through the mouth. Repeat. Her heart stopped pounding against her chest soon enough and she let out a hefty sigh.

"Thank you, Jasper... I... I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, madame. Now please, try not to worry yourself. I'm sure he'll return soon but you should be resting. I will inform you in the morning if he's returned or not."

Olivia took one last longing glance out the window, watching the clouds part to allow the moon to shine down upon the castle's entrance. Jasper stood there with her, gazing upon the flowers and such that adorned the entrance with a small frown. The princess let out another sigh and turned to heard towards her quarters, when something caught her eye.

Gazing back outside, she noticed a small light approaching the castle that was slowly getting larger as it grew closer. Olivia gasped, her face lighting up immediately. "It's him! He's back!"

"Now Madam, let's not-" She was out the door before he could even finish his sentence. All worry and paranoia she felt was instantly replaced with relief and happiness as she approached the group of elite guards. One of them recognized her and came to an abrupt stop, causing all the others to stop as well and stand at attention with a salute. It didn't take long for the others to stand at attention when they saw what the hold up was.

"P-Princess! Forgive me, but... it's rather late, isn't it?" She remembered him, his name was Jackson, she liked calling him Jack for short. He was usually one of the less up-tight elite guards and smiled much more often, but his expression held a more grim look. Olivia's smile fell and she tilted her head.

"Jack? Is everything alright? Where's Logan?"

"His Majesty is near the back, but-"

"What in the name of Albion is wrong? Why have we stopped?" Logan snapped, shooting a glare towards them and to the cause of their delay. Almost instantly it wore away once he saw who it was, though. "Olivia..." He stepped off the horse and had someone take it to the stables.

"Leave us," He ordered towards his men. They didn't need to be told twice, they were all gone in mere moments. Olivia watched them all go, counting how many passed by before a frown plagued her features.

"Weren't there more men than this? What happened to them? Did they stay in Aurora?" She asked, turning towards her brother. Goodness, he looked so tired, and he was almost like a ghost with how pale he was!

He placed both hands to her shoulders and looked her over, almost as if she wasn't real, and then pulled her into a hug. "You should be in bed by now, sister. It's late."

"I know, I... I was just worried—Logan, you never answered my question about the other guards! What happened to them?"

"They're... staying in Aurora to watch over the citizens, they're having troubles with vagabonds and such," He replied with hesitation, then gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Get to bed, sister, we'll have breakfast together tomorrow."

"Then will you tell me about Aurora?"

"...Yes, of course."

"Alright, you should get some rest too, brother! You look awfully tired," She pulled back and placed a hand to his cheek. "Almost as if you've seen a ghost! Is everything alright?"

A heavy sigh left him as he put his hand on hers. "Yes, Olivia, everything's fine. Now head to bed."

"Alright..." She gave him one more long hug, then smiled up at him. "It's good to have you back, Logan."

"...It's good to be back, Olivia..."

They walked inside with their arms linked, Logan escorting his sister to her chambers first before going to his own. He entered his quarters and quickly strode over to turn on his lantern, turning and gazing at the shadows. He could've sworn he saw something moving in the darkness, but once he had the room better lit, he was quick to realize it was just his imagination. He watched one of the servants bring in his suitcase, asking him where they should put it. After telling them to just put it where they were and they did so, they bowed and rushed out.

Logan shut the door, then began freeing himself of his attire - he was glad to have had spare clothes and armor on the ship, being sure Olivia would have had a heart attack if she saw what his other set looked like. After changing into his night-clothes, he delicately folded the clothing and placed it on the dressed before setting his armor beside it. He hung up his sword and pistol, then rubbed his face, making his way over to the water basin. He picked up the pitcher and poured some water into the bowl and then splashed his face, looking at himself in the mirror. Grabbing the towel, he dried off his face, then looked at himself again, fingers lingering over the scars that ran along his chest. In truth, he never took the time to really look at them, he was too ashamed and disgusted by them. Ashamed because these showed how he nearly died back in Shadelight, and disgusted at how... well, at how repugnant they looked.

The stitch work was surprisingly good, at least, and it looked as though it was nearly done healing, but he knew he still had a long way to go. Exhaling through his nostrils, he made his way over to his suitcase and opened it, digging past the ruined clothes and pulling out a small clay container. The king strolled back over to the mirror and looked at himself, eyes widening at the sight before him.

His scars had been reopened and seeping blood, puss around the edge of the wounds whilst the other injuries were the same. The thing that truly made him feel such horror, was what stood behind him. The Crawler, its claws resting on his shoulders and staring right back at him. If it could smile, he was sure the heinous thing was grinning from ear to ear.

_Watch your flesh turn to black._

Bits and pieces of his skin began turning black and rotting away. The blood that slowly began oozing from the sockets were black, not red.

_Watch your thoughts turn to black._

It moved its claws to his chest, slowly raking them down to his stomach, allowing more of the black goo to leak out. He gasped, dropping the bowl and placing his hands to the wounds.

_Do you feel the claws tearing at your flesh?_

It moved its claws to his mouth, quieting the gurgling noises that left him.

_Hush... hush..._

Its other 'hand' moved to his eyes and blocked his vision.

_Soon there will be nothing..._

He gasped loudly, turning around and being met with nothing but his empty room. His chest heaved, his skin now covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. He whirled back around and stared at himself in the mirror. Nothing... it was merely an illusion...

He was okay.

Everything was okay.

For now, at least... he still needed to get everything ready... to prepare for the Crawler to come here.

Once he stilled his heart, he bent down to pick up the bowl - he was glad the carpets were so plush, it saved the poor thing from being broken - opened it up, then began applying the ointment to the wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

**Olivia:** Age 17

**Logan:** Age 23

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"I'm very sorry, Your Highness, but His Majesty is very busy. He cannot make it to lunch or dinner." Olivia held back the urge to sigh heavily at that, and gave a simple nod.

"That's alright, Jeremy, I understand." She gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you, you may go."

"Of course, Your Highness." With a bow, the servant turned and made his way out of the dining hall and down the corridor. Once she was sure he was gone, she let out a sigh and rested her cheek in her hand. OF course Logan was busy... he had been even more busy since he returned from Aurora. Speaking of, he never answered any of her questions that she asked him and it only frustrated her even more.

He'd either change the subject or ignore her question entirely, however... she did begin to notice that when she did ask his face would go pale and he'd hesitate before avoiding the subject. It was infuriating, and it didn't help that Walter or the other guards that _had_ gone to Aurora wouldn't tell her anything about what happened. She stared at her food quietly, watching the steam rise from the soup and pressing against her face. She then began stirring the soup and sipping at it without bothering to blow on it. Hot stuff never bothered her, and she remembered being told a long time ago that she always had a naturally warm body temperature. Not to mention there would be times where she would accidentally shock people (it would never hurt too much or do damage, more along the lines of just scaring them) or even get to something so fast that no one would even see her. Almost as if she had teleported there or slowed time or-or _something._

The thing that was the most peculiar about what had gone on with her was that these blue markings had begun to appear on her person. They wouldn't scrub off and they weren't scars from what she new. For the most part, they just looked like tattoos that would glow ever so faintly on occasion. She had so many questions and - of course - no one would tell her a bloody thing. So the most she could do was just hide it with make up and clothes.

And all of it happened one night after looking for him in his study. She remembered wanting to talk to him about something, for some reason she couldn't remember what, when she found a peculiar looking object that... for some reason drew her attention. All she did was touch it, and since then Logan had become more distant and never allowed her in the study or War Room. She wanted to know what that strange object was, but of course, he wouldn't tell her.

With a huff, she stood and walked out of the dining hall, abandoning her food completely. She wasn't hungry anyway, and there was too much on her mind to bother doing anything really. She entered her room for a short moment to grab her parasol plus a book and went back outside towards the garden. The sky was a gloomy grey and thunder was sounding in the distance, but she minded very little of the oncoming storm. She had her own little personal gale going on in her head to worry about the world around her. She strolled past the memorial and over to the pond, sitting upon a rock, then closed her parasol and sighed, gazing upon the water.

She thought that when Logan would return home they'd spend more time together, not even _less_ time. What made it worse was the fact that he practically locks himself in his study and the War Room where he never lets her in, saying that it's not for children and such. It felt like he was avoiding her all together, like he didn't want her around. The princess felt her chest tighten and her eyes watering, though she was quick to dab them away with her handkerchief. Stuffing her handkerchief away, she opened up her book and began reading.

She had recently been interested in stories about adventures and whatnot, especially how in the end everyone lived happily ever after. She longed for her life to be such a story, in truth. Going on adventures and helping people and making everyone happy; but without all the glory or rewards. Those kinds of things was something she never cared for. All she wanted was a story with a happy ending for everyone.

Her features held a more solemn look as she shut the book and placed it into her lap. A happy ending for all... something like that for her family felt close to impossible. Not like some magical fairy was going to come in and change everything, making it so Logan would stop avoiding her and him along with everyone be honest with her. Not keep all these secrets from her and leave her in the dark. She hated it, all of it, and it felt so unfair that the people within the stories always got to live happily ever after and the most she can do is fantasize about it.

"Your Highness!" She lifted her head and looked over towards the voice. One of the newer guards stood at attention and saluted her. "Apologies, Your Highness, but your lessons with Lord Fitts... they're about to begin. And it would not be good for you to stay outside when it is about to rain." The thunder grew louder as the storm closed in and she looked up at the sky.

"Oh, yes... thank you." She stood and gave him a kind smile, to which he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "You may return to your duties, I shall go meet with Lord Fitts."

"Of course, Your Highness." Olivia lingered for a short moment to watch him walk away, and then started making her own way towards her room, when something caught her eye at the window. She noticed Logan walking down the corridor with Reaver in tow - she knew she's thought it before, but Reaver really was a tall fellow. Logan was quite big in stature compared to most other men but even the aristocrat towered over him (not counting his hat) by at a head and a half or so. This sight caused her brows to furrow in question. The sight wasn't too unfamiliar of course - Reaver was one of Logan's advisers - but the look on her brother's face was what concerned her.

And she would have gone inside to follow them, if no for her piano teacher calling out to her. "Miss Ries, you're late! Your lesson was supposed to begin five minutes ago! And it's beginning to rain, child, come inside this instant before you catch a cold!"

Darn... she really wished she had been just a second quicker to see what Logan and that man were up to. With a frown, she turned and curtsied, apologizing to her teacher and went inside to begin her lesson.

* * *

><p>Logan shut the door behind him and turned to Reaver, his hands folded behind him whilst the taller man who was now eyeing some of his weapons, mainly his firearms.<p>

"You have a rather remarkable set of guns, Your Majesty," He cooed, eyes gleaming over the pistols. "Of course, none of these compare to-"

"Your Dragonstomper, I know," Logan interrupted. "You truly love showing off, don't you?"

Reaver chuckled, stepping closer to the king and leaning close to his face. Despite the other being taller, Logan held his ground and narrowed his gaze as the other spoke, "Such spirit in you, just like your mother... and sister~"

A scowl crossed his features and he stepped by him, being sure to ram his shoulder into the other mans as he walked by. "The only reason you should be near my sister is if it's passing by her in the hall. You stay_ away_ from her, Reaver," He spat, turning to glare at the other.

"Oh, dear me, did I hit a sore spot?" He grinned. "Do forgive me, _Your Majesty_, but I would suggest you watch your tone for my patience can only spread so thin." He stared down the bridge of his nose at the Hero._  
><em>

"You may be king and a Hero, dear boy, but we both know who would end up victorious if this ended in a battle. Even your mother knew not to toy with me too much." He didn't even feel shameful to hear that, in all honesty. If Reaver really has been alive for as long as his mother claimed, the man was skillful, he was sure the other could take down his entire royal guard with just one gun without having to move from his spot. Even his Mother, rumored to be the greatest Hero of all time, wouldn't turn out victorious if it was a battle of pure skill.

So instead he swallowed his annoyance for the man, and his pride, and regained his composure. "I brought you here to discuss business, not to discuss who would win in a shoot out."

"Of course, dear hatchling, of course~"

_Avo, Father, Mother, give me patience because if you give me strength I will bash his face into the wall._

"This concerns Bowerstone Industrial and Professor Ernest Faraday," He began, placing some papers onto his desk and tapping his index finger on them. Reaver removed his hat and placed it upon the desk and leaned his cane against the wall, and then looked over the papers.

"Ah, yes, dear Ernest. Such a sad thing to hear, him being thrown into Ravenscar Keep."

Logan simply hummed as he watched the other look over the papers. He watched Reaver's grin grow larger each time he finished a sentence. "Why, dear little hatchling, if my eyes don't deceive me, this is a _contract._ Are you implying what I think you're implying?" He asked, icy blues locking with brown.

"Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, I need money to build an army. You're good at making money, therefore you are getting full control over Bowerstone Industrial. _If _you sign that is, and agree to present at least 80% of the profit you make to me so it may go into the royal treasury."

"_80%_?" The Hero of Skill repeated, a single black brow raising. "That seems rather unfair, if you ask me."

"You already have enough money to last you ten lifetimes, Reaver, and I need that gold," He retorted without missing a beat.

"Ah, fair point~" Reaver's grin was quick to return and he grabbed a pen. "Now, just to make sure I have all of this memorized... You're giving me _full_ power over the industrial district so long as I ensure the treasury is being lined with gold?"

"...Yes."

"That's all I needed to know~" He sighed his name in extremely fine handwriting and handed them over. "Here you are, dear. When do I begin~?"

"Immediately. You do not have to attend every single hearing since you will be busy with the industrial district, but I will send you a letter for when you are needed." _And I will make sure that you aren't.__  
><em>

"You are much too kind, Your Majesty!" Reaver grinned widely at the man. "I shall get started immediately, then, tatty-bye~"

Once the newly appointed industrial giant was gone, Logan released a sigh and rubbed his face. Two years preparing for this... and he still has a long way to go. He had to do so many things he knows he's going to regret in the future, but it's for the greater good.

Hopefully, in the future the people will understand. Hopefully Olivia will understand...

* * *

><p>He knew all too well where he was when he woke up yet still felt like he was dreaming. Theresa stood before him, hood covering her blind eyes yet he could tell she was staring straight at him.<p>

"I have stood by the sidelines for some time watching you, little falcon. And I must say that I am quite disappointed. What has made you go this path?"

"I'm doing this to protect the interests of the people. What else am I to do when the treasury is low and I need an army to protect them?"

"By the time you have your army half ready your own people will attack you, even now there are whispers in the streets. Whispers of hate for you."

"Let the people scorn me!" Logan shouted, waving his hands about." I'll never be the Hero they adore, and I've come to accept this! That doesn't mean I won't stop trying to save them!"

"And what of your sister? Have you yet to tell her that she is a Hero as well? That her so-called 'tattoos' are Will markings? Continuing to keep secrets from her will only lead to-"

"_Enough! _I will hear no more of it from you, woman!"

Theresa was silent for a moment, then said, "Continue this path and you will be met with only more anger and hate for your very being, and quite possibly your death."

"If that is what I must suffer to ensure they are safe from this Crawler, then so be it. Let them bury the side of the story they'll never learn!"

The two stood there for a long time, never once looking away. And then, once more, the blind seer spoke, "If this is what you truly want, then so be it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

**Olivia:** Age 19

**Logan:** Age 25

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

It was slow mornings like this made her want to stay in bed and never get up, but of course, Jasper wasn't having any of that. The butler opened the curtains and approached her bed. "I'm afraid it is time to rise, madam. You wouldn't want to waste the day in bed, now, would you?"

"Yes," She yawned, turning over and pulling the covers above her head. "Go away, Jasper."

"Now that is hardly the response of a princess, come now madam," He sighed at her groaning, then pulled the covers off her. "You have breakfast with Master Elliot. Then afterwards you have your sparring lessons with Sir Walter, then piano and dance lessons with Lady Humphfrey and Lord Fitts."

"Ugh... alright, alright." The princess stood and stretched out, her back giving a quiet crack before she made her way over to the changing screen. She changed out of her pajama's and paused for a moment to stare at her arms and chest. Two years with these markings did nothing but bring her confusion and frustration since neither Logan nor Walter would tell her what it meant when she asked. And in all honesty she knew that Reaver knew a thing or two about Mother and these markings – seeing as in paintings she had them as well, and Reaver knew Mother, so he _had_ to know what they were – but she wasn't about to go to _him_ for anything.

Brushing it off for now – she'll try asking Walter again after their sparring session – she changed into her morning dress. Just something simple to start the day with. A long sleeve bodice that went up to her neck along with a overskirt wrapping around her underskirt that moved outwards and rested on the ground. The bodice and overskirt were a gentle blue color whilst her underskirt and gloves were simply white. It was rather bland for a princess in other peoples opinions, but she believed her corset made up for it, it being a slightly darker blue with intricate designs on it. She wasn't going to be wearing it for long, anyway, she'd need to change again soon if she was to stand any chance against Walter in their sparring lesson. Jasper helped her pull her hair back into a plait braid as she put on a necklace of beautiful blue stones. She didn't know what they were called, really, but Logan had gotten them for her when he had returned from Aurora so long ago and she absolutely adored them.

It took her some time to put on her makeup to hide the markings, but once she finished she smiled at her work, then began making her way towards the door. "I'm going now, Jasper."

"Before you go, I would recommend avoiding your brother, His Majesty is rumored being in ill mood today," He replied, folding the pajama's and placing them in her dresser.

"Alright, noted."

"Have a good day, then, madam."

"Will do, bye Jasper!" She gave him a wave, then traversed to the garden where Elliot waited for her. The guards and servants greeted her happily, and she was quick to shoot them a smile that would make their posture grow in confidence. She was always told by Mrs. Teighmott that her smile was much more powerful than she believed and should try to tone it down some, but it was much too hard for her to try to hide her happiness for seeing everyone looking well.

It wasn't long until she found Elliot kneeling by some violets, though was quick to stand when he caught sight of Olivia. "Ah, Your Highness! You look more beautiful with each passing day!" He grinned, taking her hands. "Then again, you always have been beautiful from day one."

She giggled, her cheeks flushing. He always knew just how to make her blush. "My Lord, you are much to kind to me."

"I only speak the truth, Your Highness! I would never dare to tell a lie to a woman as fair as yourself!" He replied, holding her hands close to his chest. They exchanged smiles and he pecked her cheek, then released her hands. "I thought you'd never get up, ready for breakfast?"

"But of course, My Lord." She linked her arm with his and they began making their way to the dining hall. It was only the two of them eating there, but Olivia didn't mind. They spent their time together speaking of her lessons as well as Elliot's, occasionally talking about what Elise was doing. Last the princess heard, she was in Brightwall helping the people there.

Their time together – albeit short – was spent in practically paradise. At least until Elliot began looking anxious.

"Elliot? Is everything alright?"

He sighed with a shake of his head. "Not necessarily... can we talk in the garden?" She had never seen him look so uneasy; it worried her.

"Alright..." Once they were finished eating, the two traversed back to the garden and – once Elliot was sure no one was listening in – he looked at Olivia. "Elliot, it something wrong? Did something happen?" She asked, brows furrowing in worry.

"In truth, I'm not sure, but the people in the castle seem upset with your brother, more than usual," He said with a small shrug, then turned and looked out to the city. "And it's even worse down in the city from what I hear..."

She stood beside him, gazing upon at the rooftops of Bowerstone Old Town to the factories off in the industrial district.

"You hear such terrible stories..." He frowned. "Listen... they say a factory worker was executed this morning." Her chest tightened at such news. Executed? Why in the world would they be executed?

"I'm sure it's only a rumor, but you can imagine how people are talking..." He looked to her and gently gripped her hand. "The staff in the castle are anxious, and I hope you don't mind, but I told them that you'd speak to them. I'm afraid of what might happen if someone doesn't calm things down..."

Olivia frowned, her gaze lowering. Why would Logan allow such a thing to happen...? Why would he allow any of this to happen? "If... If you think it'll help," She finally said, glancing his way.

"I do." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled. "The people may fear their king, but they still care for their princess. Now, shall I escort you to the kitchen, my princess? Everyone is waiting for you." He offered his arm to her.

She smiled and curtsied, then linked her arm with his. "Thank you, My Lord. I'd hate to be left to wander this place all alone, I'm not sure if I'd be able to make it on my own." They made their way to the kitchen where a few of the staff stood, murmuring to each other in a small huddle.

"Quit your gossiping, you lazy sods!" The chef demanded, stabbing the cutting board with his knife. "These carrots aren't going to cut themselves!" They looked to the doorway and he followed their gaze, then straightened himself out.

"Ah—welcome, Your Highness! It's such an honor to have you here today."

"Hello Derek," She said with a sweet smile, un-linking her arm from Elliots. "Is this everyone?"

"Well... not _everyone, _of course, but the ones most concerned with these... rumors," He replied, fidgeting about before finally settling with folding his hands behind him. "I've convened them to hear you speak, when you're ready."

Olivia nodded and took a moment to gaze upon the faces of the staff. They looked quite frightened; she wasn't sure if it was because of not being sure what kind of speech she's going to give, or because of the rumors. Maybe it was both. Either way, she cleared her throat and folded her hands in front of her.

"You have all been through some difficult times, this is true. And the king is too... preoccupied to treat you as he should..." She lowered her head for a moment, then looked at them once more. "But I ask that you please ignore any wild rumors you hear, and I promise to speak with my brother about improving conditions for you and your families outside the castle." She gave them all her award-winning smile and curtsied. "Thank you, you may return to your duties."

Their faces lit up, their tense shoulders relaxed at her words and her smile, and they were quick to get back to work. Meanwhile, Walter stepped over and nodded in approval. "That was a bloody marvelous speech, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Walter, I'm guessing you're here for today's training?"

"Yes, go get changed and meet me in the combat room," He said.

"Of course, I'll be just a minute."

Elliot escorted her back to her room and looked over the chess board as she slipped out of her skirts and corset, and pulled on a pair of tights along with a skirt that had been modified to allow her to move freely in it. She pulled her high heels off, replacing them with a different pair of shoes that would make sure she didn't trip over her own feet.

The princess stepped out from behind the changing screen and moved over to the brunet, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to sparring practice now."

"Alright, I'll see you at dance lessons. Be careful," He said, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll be fine, don't worry!" Olivia beamed then left to go meet Walter at the combat room.

There stood Walter with two swords, gazing out the window whilst tapping his foot on the ground. Once he caught sight of the princess, he nodded to her and smiled. "Ah, there you are! Ready for today's training?"

"Yep!" She grinned, walking over and taking the sword from him. "Before we start, though.. I have a question about the rumors..."

"Ah... I suppose you heard them." He looked at her face for a moment and sighed. "I'm afraid they're true. Because of this the people - particularly the servants - are getting more uneasy by the day."

A short pause as her head lowered, a soft 'oh' leaving her. "You know what, though?" She looked back up at him and tilted her head. "I think you have a knack for reaching out to people. The way you spoke to them lifted their hearts more than you can possibly imagine. They all looked up to you, you know." He patted her shoulder and looked as though he wanted to say more, but held back the urge. Instead, he stepped back and got into a ready stance. "Let's forget this for now, you have training to do, come on!" It took her a moment to regain herself, but she nodded and took a few steps back, gripping her sword tightly.

"You've made good progress these past few weeks, Olivia," Walter complimented, advancing towards her. "But today isn't about practice, I want you to fight me. _As if your life depended on it._" He swung his sword and she rolled to the side. "One day, the people of Albion will need you. And I need to see just how ready you are." Confused at that sentence, but pushed it aside for now, she focused and advanced towards him. Letting out a cry, she aimed for his side, only to have it narrowly deflected. "Very good! Keep it coming, don't forget your breathing!"

Their session went on like that, Olivia and Walter switching between being offensive and defensive. She nearly had him at one point but of course, Walter never forgets to show just how skilled he really is.

"I want you to concentrate and strike me. Not with you using the sword, allow it to strike at its own will! Concentrate, then attack!"

Olivia wielded the sword in one hand, narrowing her gaze at him and taking a deep breath. In one fell swoop, she went for a down strike with Walter attempting to block, and broke the sword in two. Stumbling back, the princess rubbed at her neck as the old soldier laughed, "You only went and broke it, lass, look!" She looked up and blinked. A clean-cut near the hilt. Instantly her face lit up and she beamed at her instructor. "Am I a great teacher or what?" They chuckled and he patted her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Olivia, you did good today."

"Thank you, Walter, though I'm sure I still have a lot to learn."

"Everyone does, but you have certainly come a long way from when you started." His brows furrowed as she looked down and lowered himself some to meet her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Walter... I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"It's about... well... me."

"Ah, I see.." He sighed and took her sword, putting it back up on the rack. "Listen, Olivia, there's something-"

"Walter! Olivia! You have to come quickly! Both of you!" Elliot hollered, ramming the door open. His chest heaved from being out of breath and Olivia was quick to rush to his side.

"Is everything alright? What happened?"

"O-Outside... it looks like... a demonstration.." He said between pants. The two young adults looked to Walter for guidance and he closed his eyes.

"This is not good..."

They all rushed towards the front entrance, and as they got closer, they could hear people shouting angrily. "They're all inside the castle grounds," Elliot informed, gripping at Olivia's hand. "I've never seen so many people out there."

Walter grunted, "Balls... I should've seen this coming. I don't think they realize what Logan is capable of. If they don't leave soon, this isn't going to end well..." They all gazed out the window, watching them yell angry threats and vulgar things about her brother. This only made her stomach churn and her chest tighten. What in the world had Logan done to these people? What was he hiding from her?! She knew that he wasn't doing the absolute _best_ thing for them, but... she didn't think it was this bad...

The old soldier sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to try to go speak to Logan, you two stay here," He said, then looked to Olivia. "I promise that after this we will talk," He added before walking away.

Promises... they felt so meaningless to her now. Logan never kept his vows to her, nor did nearly anyone else that had promised anything with her. Hearing that word didn't give her hope anymore, it only brought grief at the thought of Walter lying to her and never speaking of it again.

"I can't help but have a bad feeling about this... we need to do something-we can't just stand here!" The brunet whispered to her, then looked behind them. "Look, the guards have moved away from the stairs, this is our chance!" He took her hand and gave a light tug. "Let's follow Walter, find out what Logan's going to do, before the guards or anyone else sees us."

She hesitated, looking out the window, and then nodded to Elliot. "They're either in the War Room or his study."

"Let's try the War Room first, and quickly before anyone sees us," He said, the two of them sneaking up the stairs and down the hall towards the War Room. Elliot released her hand and moved ahead, peeking into the keyhole and gestured for Olivia to come closer. "You can see them, look," He whispered softly. She moved closer and peeked into the other keyhole, straining her ears to listen in on what they were saying.

"Think about what you're doing, Logan, this-"

"I'm protecting the interests of the people, do _not_ question me again," Logan snapped, then looked to one of the guards. "You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders, then if necessary, move on with the rest of the crowd." The words sunk deep into Olivia's mind, her face riddled with shock. This man couldn't be her brother... he would never do such a thing...

"No! This is wrong-you can't do this!"

Logan stood tall in front of Walter, narrowing his eyes. "_Never_ tell me what I can't do."

"We can't let him kill all those people, we have to do something, Olivia!" Elliot stepped away from the doors and gripped her shoulders gently. She lowered her head, chewing at her lip. This felt so wrong... her brother wouldn't do this... "You're his sister, maybe he'll listen to you."

"I... I'll try..." She turned and gripped the doorknob, chewing at the inside of her lip. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside, gazing up at Logan. He turned her way, brown brows furrowing in both question and frustration.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The way he emphasized 'you' made her feel so... unwanted... "The War Room is no place for a _child_. Leave now," He demanded, gesturing for her to go.

"I-I'm here to stop you. You can't kill all those people!" She stammered, her shoulders tensing. She couldn't believe she was standing against her own brother, but... but this wasn't right! Logan doing these things, keeping secrets from her, treating these people so horribly, none of this was! His stare wasn't helping her stand her ground either, it was much worse than any of the glares her teachers gave her in order for her to behave.

"You dare turn against me?" He inquired, taking a step closer to her – she had to stop herself from stepping away from him. "Perhaps you believe _you_ should be the one making the decisions?"

"That's... That's not what I meant! I—"

"_Enough._" He held his hand up. "You really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it." He closed said hand into a first and two guard grabbed Olivia and Elliot's arm."Let us see how _you_ do. Take my sister and her 'friend' to the throne room. _We shall settle this matter officially_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

**Olivia:** Age 19

**Logan:** Age 25

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Olivia and Elliot entered the throne room, stopping short a few feet from the throne where Logan sat. The two young adults stood there side by side, clutching each other's hands tightly as the king stared at them.

"And here are the saviors of the people," He deadpanned, then gestured to Olivia. "Come closer, sister."

She looked back to Elliot and slowly stepped away from him, then turned to her brother, amber locking with brown. "Today you disappointed me beyond measure, sister. I've been betrayed by my own blood..." His gaze narrowed at Elliot. "And a filthy bastard."

"We did nothing wrong-!" Elliot began until Logan interrupted him.

"Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs." He stood and folded his hands behind his back.

"Punish me then!" The princess offered. He was silent for a moment, before slowly making his way down the stairs.

"I can see you're no longer a child, so it's about time I stopped treating you as one. You wish to save the traitors who had gathered outside the castle this morning? Very well then, you shall have your chance to save them," He said whilst stopping in front of her. "Tell me, sister, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?" She blinked, brows furrowing at such a question. It felt like he was trying to tell her something with that... but what? After a moment of silence, he gestured to the side. She looked over, gazing upon the three people who stood there."Here stand the leaders of the violent mob. It is your choice to make, the life of this one boy, or these three people."

"What...?"

"Whoever you choose will be executed immediately." Logan sensed her hesitation and demanded, "You are the princess, _decide_."

"N...No! I-I won't do this!" She gripped at Elliot's hand tightly as she looked his way before turning her attention to Logan.

He locked eyes with his sister, causing her to shrink away at the sheer intensity in his gaze. "If you won't decide, then _I _will. They will _all _be executed."

"What?! No!" She cried. "You can't!"

"Your majesty—Logan, _please!_" Walter pleaded, placing a hand to Logan's shoulder only to have it shoved off.

"I am giving you the power over life and death. Now choose!"

Olivia gazed at the three people, feeling her heart pound against her ribs to the point it felt like it was about to burst from her chest.

"Choose me." Her face riddled with shock at the sudden request, amber hues gazing at Elliot in disbelief.

"W-What?! No, I—I can't do that to you! Or to Elise!"

"You can't do that to those people either! It's one person compared to three with families!"

"B-But..."

"It has to be me, Olivia... please, pick me."

To choose someone she cares deeply for... someone she _loves_, or a group of people she didn't know. Elliot and Elise never had their father, never knew him, and their mother died a few years back. They had no one but each other for the longest time until they met Olivia. These people have families too, though; how could she tear apart _their_ family like that? But at the same time, she knew Elise, she liked her. Elise was kind and strong and smart and a good woman who loves her brother dearly and is very protective of him. She couldn't do that to Elise either...

"I...I..."

"Having trouble deciding, dear sister? Very well. You have until I count to five to decide."

Her breathing quickened under the increased pressure; the room blurring before her from tears filling her eyes. Her heart pounded so loudly in her ears she could barely hear Logan count.

"One..."

The woman turned and hugged the other man, breaking out into sobs.

"Olivia..."

Elliot or them?

"Two..."

"I don't want to die... I don't want to die!"

"Olivia, please choose me!"

Elliot or them?

"_Three..._"

"Please, Your Highness... please..."

Elliot or them?!

"_Four..._"

"Olivia!"

_I can't do this... I can't do this... No no no, please no, don't make me do this..._

"Fi-"

"Wait!" She cried. "I... I've c-come to a... a d-d-decision..." She managed to choke out.

"And that would be?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot, tears streaming down her face; and the look her boyfriend gave her only made her choke out a sob. She knew she was never pretty when crying, her face always got red and scrunched up like you just smelled something foul, and yet he still looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I.. ch-chose... him..." She stuttered, pointing a trembling finger at the brunet.

"Oh thank you... thank you, Your Highness..."

"Thank you, Your Highness!"

"I'll never forget this, Your Highness, thank you so much."

"You made the right choice, Olivia." Elliot smiled, but she could tell from his eyes that he was frightened. Scared of dying, scared of leaving Elise and her. She couldn't stand looking at him further and lowered her head, breaking down into quiet sobs.

"Release the ring leaders, kill the boy now," Logan ordered, the guards moving to guide the protesters out of the room.

"I'm so sorry, Elliot... I'm so so sorry..."

"Don't be, it's going to be alright. Just know that I love you," He said, unable to hide the small tremble his tone held. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Not a second later it was torn from her hand as they dragged him away, the doors slamming shut whilst Olivia whirled around to face her brother.

"I... I will_ never _forgive you for this!"

"Good. Then you will never forget," He retorted with a deadpan expression. "Escort my sister to her chambers. _Now_."

One of the elite grabbed her arm and began pulling her away. As he dragged her towards the door, she could feel something boiling inside her. Her quick breathing slowed down into a more angry huff of sorts. Tears all but dried up, Olivia glared at her brother, and right as she reached the door she yanked her arm free. She rushed her brother and delivered a punch straight to his cheek. The sheer force caused him to stumble and collide with the ground; _hard. _He could feel the blood pumping to his aching cheek whilst he rubbed his jaw and stared at his sister, surprise managing to etch its way on his usually expressionless features.

Apparently everyone within the room was just as shocked by the princess' new found strength as well as her appearance. The markings that had appeared on her body years ago began to glow ever so faintly and her fists were emitting smoke.

She herself, however, was too blinded by her own pain and rage to notice. "You... _you horrible monster! _You're not my brother! My brother would never do such a dreadful thing, he'd never make me do something like that!" She cried as two guards approached her and grabbed at her arms, beginning to drag her away as she continued shouting, "You're a horrible man, a horrible king, and a horrible brother! I hate you! I wish you had never returned from Aurora!" Her screamed echoed past the doors as they slammed shut, leaving Logan there alone with two more of his guards and Walter.

For the first time in years, he could feel something tugging at his heart. Emotions he thought he had long since locked away. Sadness, regret, pain... It lasted for only a moment, though, and he was quick to regain his composure.

Everything he did... everything he's done and will do... is for the greater good. She'll come to terms with it sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Olivia provided little to no resistance after that scene. She exhausted practically everything she had left and nearly fell over as they pushed her into her room, the door slamming behind her. The princess moved over to her dresser at the edge of her bed, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at the shining dark wood. She gripped at it and took deep breaths, squeezing her eyes shut and biting back sobs.<p>

She couldn't believe she just did that... she couldn't believe _Logan_ made her do that! This wasn't like him! Her mind was too clouded by pain and anger to reason with how and why he had turned into such a horrible man, and all she could do was cry and curse him whilst the rain gently patted at her window.

It was some time before she managed to calm herself and heard the door open. Deep down she hoped it would be her brother, coming to explain to her everything that's happened and apologizing for what he did and made her do, but no... instead she was met with Jasper. Nothing ever happened the way she wished it to, and today she had finally come to terms that there was no such thing as a happy ending for her.

The butler said nothing as he made his way over to her and handed her a handkerchief. She thanked him quietly and dabbed at her eyes.

"You mustn't blame yourself, madam, I don't think any of us realized just how far he'd fallen into badness," He said in a gentle tone, placing a hand to her shoulder.

"Jasper... it was horrible..." She whimpered. "I couldn't do it, but he made me... he made me choose... I couldn't let them all die... I-I had to choose Elliot, but... but I..."

He shushed her, pulling her into a hug. "I know, madam, but it's not your fault. You had no other choice in the matter."

"I don't even know if the choice I made was the right one... Elise will never forgive me..." Olivia pulled back and dabbed her eyes once more, sniffling. "Th-Thank you, Jasper... I'm sorry..."

"There is no need for apologies, madam. Your feelings are justified. You should get some rest now. I'm sure your teachers will understand the reasoning behind why you will not have your lessons today."

"Okay... thank you..."

* * *

><p>Two days past since then and Olivia refused to leave her room. She took her meals there and did nothing more than read, play chess with herself, play the piano, or simply sit by the window and watch the day go by. She let no one else but Jasper into her room, she didn't even let Walter inside no matter how much he begged her to talk to him. He wasn't in the wrong but he wasn't in the right either; he still kept secrets from her just like her brother did, and that made him just as bad as Logan in her eyes for the time being.<p>

It wasn't until that night when Jasper brought her dinner that she heard another pair of feet stepping in. She looked up and frowned when she saw it was Walter, looking away once more. He side and sat in the chair across from her. "Olivia, listen... I know you're upset with me, but I had good reason to not tell you anything." _Of course you do._ "But we can't talk about that now. Right now we need to get you out of here. You can't stay here doing nothing when this kingdom needs nothing more than a revolution. A new leader. A new _Hero._"

Olivia remained silent for a long time, before finally speaking, "My brother is the Hero, not me."

"You are, though." He reached out and placed a hand atop of hers. She looked up, amber meeting with sky blue. "Your brother never wished for you to find out, and gave me strict orders to not tell you either, but I can't sit idly by anymore while you remain in the dark."

"How do you know if I am one?"

"These markings are enough to prove it in itself," He replied, lifting her sleeve to show her. "These are called Will markings. It means that you are attuned to magic. No one but a Hero could ever hope to achieve such a thing. Your mother was a very powerful Will user, rivaling her friend Garths power. Not to mention your strength in the combat room, your skill with the firearm. They're small signs, but still signs pointing to you being a Hero. And if you're so sure that you're not, then that's okay. I just ask you do one thing first."

She sat there quietly waiting for him to speak. "I need you to follow me to the crypt where your mother and father are, and it'll be there that should convince you to being a Hero."

"What then?" She asked quietly.

"Then I ask you to come with us."

"To where?"

"To gather an army, silly lass. We can't have a revolution with just an old solder, a butler and one Hero. We need allies, and I know just the people we can go to to get them to help us." She didn't question further. She knew that once Logan was dethroned, she'd be crowned as Queen of Albion. Just thinking about it made her stomach turn over. She had never felt so much pressure in a span of minutes in her entire life. She didn't know if she could do this, but at the same time... these people were already worse off with Logan, maybe she could make it better?

After a long moment of silence and thinking, Olivia looked up to Walter. "... Okay... I'll do it."

His mustache twitched as he smiled at her. "Don't worry, you're not alone in this. I'll be with you always."

"As will I madam, do not worry," Jasper spoke, bowing slightly. "I shall follow you wherever fate may take us."

"Thank you..."

"Now, there's no time. We need to leave now before the guards suspect something." Walter stood with Olivia and guided her and Jasper out to the garden. It didn't take long for them to reach the crypt, but all of their footsteps slowed as they got old soldier stepped down the stairs and stared at the door, then sighed heavily. "It's time... we payed our respects to Albions greatest Hero." He opened the door for the two of them to walk in.

Jasper frowned, murmuring, "I never thought I'd enter this place again."

"You should have known better," Walter retorted as they stepped inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

**Olivia:** Age 19

**Logan:** Age 25

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_Violet "Sparrow" Ries_

_A kind Queen, powerful Hero, and loving mother and wife._

_May her soul be guided by Albert the Luminous to the Light, and may her body rest in peace._

_Alex Ries_

_A benevolent King, caring father and husband._

_May his soul be guided by Albert the Luminous to the Light, and may his body rest in peace._

Olivia ran her fingers along the golden plaque, frowning softly. She looked to Walter as he placed a hand to her shoulder. "Come now, Olivia. It's time." Giving one last longing glance towards her parents' tombs, she turned to Walter who held out something to her. It was that weird object that she touched a while ago, but... why did Walter have it now? "This is your mother's most treasured possession, the Guild Seal. It is said that it can choose those who have the power inside them; the power to become legends, to become a Hero," He informed. "That day when you touched the Seal, it awoke something inside you, but only a little. Perhaps now it might help in awakening your full potential."

"You took this from Logan's study?"

"I had no choice, I had hoped he wouldn't return here to take it, but he did," He sighed, then took her hand and handed her the Seal. "It will probably collect less dust if it were to come with us anyhow, not staying in Logan's study."

The princess looked at the Guild Seal, turning it over in her hands and tilting her head. It was simply a few circles welded together, the inner one shining a brilliant greenish/blue, while the innermost circle had a... hourglass like shape engraved on it, with two rose quarts at the top and bottom of the shape. To top it off, protruding in diagonal directions of the innermost circle were little spikes. It was a rather pretty little bauble, she had to admit. The longer she held it, the more it began to vibrate in her hands, the gemstones giving off a faint glow.

She blinked, unable to tear her gaze away from the seal as it glowed brighter and brighter; then finally, she disappeared before Walter and Jasper.

* * *

><p>Letting out a gasp, her eyes shot open and she looked up, gazing upon a woman who stood there silently. Neither of them exchanged words for a long time, before the woman spoke in a soft tone, "Greetings, little hummingbird, at last we finally meet."<p>

"I... who are you?"

"I am Theresa, the Seer of the Spire. I guided your mother through her greatest triumph. But you have an even greater destiny ahead of you," She informed, gesturing to the seal within Olivia's hands. "The Seal awoke to your touch, as it would no one else's."

"...No one else's but my brothers."

"Indeed, he is a Hero, but he is not the Hero that Ablion can depend on. You are, little hummingbird; the fate of Albion rests on your shoulders. And once you leave here, there will be a long path ahead of you that you were destined to take. At its end is the kingdom you were destined to rule," She informed.

Olivia looked down at the seal in her hands, fidgeting with it silently. _Destined to rule...? This was meant to happen the whole time?_

She looked up when Theresa continued to speak, "Like all Heroes, you will face many trials and hardships, but you cannot transverse this path alone. You will need to gather followers and gain the support of the people. For now, you have the support of two friends. Jasper, who will serve you always. And Sir Walter Beck, who will be your greatest ally. Together you have already taken the first step in your journey. Use the Cullis Gate at the end of the catacombs to find your mother's Sanctuary and a hint on where you should go to acquire your first ally."

"Sanctuary? Wait, I-"

* * *

><p>"-have questions..." She blinked, staring blankly for a moment until Jasper caught her attention.<p>

"Madam, there you are! We were so worried."

"More like Jasper here nearly soiled his trousers after you vanished. I knew you'd be alright, however," Walter scoffed. "How do you feel?"

"...Warm..." She murmured, looking to her hands. "Like... warmer than usual... but not in a bad way."

"Try casting a spell. It should open up a secret passage to get us out of here."

"Is that our only way out?" Jasper inquired, shooting a look at Walter.

"You really think Logan was going to let the three of us just walk out the front door?"

"Fair enough..."

Olivia took a deep breath and began concentrating. The Will markings started to give off a faint glow and her hands were slowly getting hotter with each passing second. Looking as though she's done it a hundred times over, she thrusted her hands to the ground,a small circle of flame erupting around her. Somehow it activated the Seal that was embedded in the ground, and moved the tombs of her parents to the sides to reveal a hidden passageway.

"Haha! Bloody marvelous!" Walter cheered, patting her hard on the back. She stumbled, but caught herself and smiled.

"Thanks..." It was a lot harder than it looked really, she had no idea how she did that or how to do it again, but she was sure she'll figure it out... eventually. The three of them descended down the stairs and began walking through the small cavern. The passage closed behind them leaving them in the poorly lit cave.

"Bit cramped in here, isn't it? ... Dark too..."

"You never were one for confined spaces were you, Sir Walter?"

"I never did care for being poked in the eye or having my head chopped off, what of it?" Walter snapped.

"Oh dear, I seemed to have struck a nerve."

"Please stop, you two," Olivia murmured, trying to focus on getting a small flame to start in her hand, and it was hard when the two were bickering. They both murmured apologizes as she continued focusing.

They traveled through the cave in silence for a while, then finally Jasper spoke again, "I hesitate to ask, but what _is_ our plan other than leaving the castle far behind us-which I wholly approve of, obviously."

Walter rolled his eyes and said, "It's simple, we have to stop Logan."

_Simple is one word for it... _Fighting Logan was the last thing she wanted to do. Even if he had turned into a tyrannical jerk, she wasn't about to go fight - or even kill - him. She held back a shudder at the thought of needing to kill her own brother. It was bad enough trying to decide who would die the other day, and now there's the possibility of her needing to kill Logan too to end all of this? No... she couldn't possibly do that. As much of a right arse he turned himself into... he was still her brother, and she wouldn't do that to him or anyone else.

Olivia looked up to Walter and asked, "How am I supposed to do that?" She frowned. "Even if I _am _a Hero, I'm just one person."_  
><em>

"Exactly, lass. That's why we need to find allies, and lots of them. Once you prove what you are, people _will_ follow you. And many of them will be willing to fight," He replied, placing a hand to her shoulder. "But they need a leader, someone to believe in, and nothing less than a revolution. We both have seen proof of what you can do; you are the Hero who can lead this land in a revolution."

Her frown only deepened at that and she nodded as they continued on. She wanted the land to no longer live in poverty or anything of the sorts, she wanted the people to be happy, to live good lives and have families. She wanted a happy ending for them. But what about her? What of her happy ending? What about what she wanted? She never asked for any of this, all she wanted was more time to spend with Logan and less time to spend alone wondering what was wrong with him and why he kept her in the dark. Well... she knew part of why_ now_, but the entire story had yet to be revealed to her and it was more frustrating than ever.

As she thought about it, she was attacked by her own thoughts. The people of this land never asked for it either, and they need her. They need a leader who can make a happy ending for them, a leader who can protect them and take care of them; not like Logan did.

Logan...

The princess looked behind her, her shoulders hunching up. "Walter... won't Logan be able to follow us? He's a Hero too, after all..."

"No, don't worry, he won't be able to follow us. I made sure of it."

* * *

><p>He felt absolutely horrid, and he looked it too. He looked in the mirror and the man who stared back at him wasn't the man he once saw in that mirror. What stood before him now was no longer a man of confidence, of justice, of fairness or care or anything. What he saw before him was a tyrant, a man who would not listen to the people, a man who was broken, exhausted, paranoid... The man in the mirror no longer held youth or life in his eyes, but defeat and pain.<p>

He now saw a man who would send someone to their death or Ravenscar for something so small.

Like Elliot...

He bent over, gripping at the edges of the water basin and squeezed his eyes shut whilst his chest tightened as his throat closed up. _Stop it, keep it under control! No one can see you like this, you can't show any sort of weakness... _Even then it didn't stop him from feeling immense dread for what he had made his sister do. But he needed to do it. She needed to understand that being a ruler isn't that easy.

_"I wish you never had returned from Aurora!"_

_So do I..._

"Your Majesty, a thousand apologies, but this is urgent!" He heard at the door. He stood up straight, slipped a shirt on, and made his way to the door. He shoved all emotion to the back of his mind as he opened it and glared at the guard.

"What is it?"

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but... Her Highness..."

The tightening feeling in his chest returned instantly, brows raising slightly. He was alert now, annoyance replaced with worry for his sister as he stepped out of the room. "What about her?"

"She's... she's gone, Your Majesty."

...

...

Oh no..

"What?" Was all he managed to utter out, shock managing to slip past the cracking wall.

"I'm very sorry, Your Majesty, but... there was an unusual mix up with the guard by her room and somehow between that time she managed to escape the castle. Upon further investigation it seems her butler and Sir Walter are gone as well..."

Olivia was gone, as were Jasper and Walter... The damn old man took her away, no doubt to revolt against him. Dammit, why now of all times?! The Crawler was going to be here in three more years, there was no time to be worrying about some sort of revolution now! Damn, damn, dammit all!

"Find her and bring her back here, _unharmed,_" Logan demanded, glaring coldly at the guard. "I don't care about Walter or the butler, but you find my sister and bring her back here. Search everywhere in Bowerstone and anywhere close by as well," He hesitated for a moment, feeling like he was shooting himself in the foot for this before saying, "And be sure to tell Reaver of this as well, I want him to keep an eye out for her. Make sure to tell him that when he finds her to bring her to me immediately. _Do you understand me?_"

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty!" The guard rushed off and Logan went back into his room, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe this was happening now of all times, and how in the world could they have left the castle with all the servants and guards?! The only place that's not too heavily guarded was-

...

The garden...

The _crypt._

There was a Cullis Gate there! Dammit! The king began to frantically search through his things, shoving clothing and papers aside in hopes to find the gauntlet he had gotten so long ago. He turned the entire room upside down but found nothing, it was nowhere to be found. This couldn't be, though... he was sure the gauntlet was in his room... or did he leave it in his study? Damn. The king dressed in more appropriate attire and rushed to his study in search of not only the gauntlet but the Guild Seal. Once more, he found neither. He searched the War Room after that. Again, nothing.

The Guild Seal, gauntlet, and his sister were gone... and he had no one to blame but himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

**Olivia:** Age 19

**Logan:** Age 25

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The princess stared at her hands quietly, watching the small flames that she managed to conjure just a moment ago. Jasper was taking his time reading the book her mother left for him whilst Walter was looking over the map, she decided to take this time to try to get control over her newly found magical powers. She knew little to nothing about casting spells, let alone controlling them, so she was truly at a loss. She felt that perhaps the academy at Brightwall might have something that could be of help to her, but at the same time from what she remembered Elise was there too. And she couldn't bear the thought of having to go there and running into her on accident.

So instead, she focused on trying to achieve control on her own, as hard as it was. She knew there were possibly more spells she could use, but she had no idea how those worked or how to cast them, so for now she'd just have to deal with only knowing how to use this fire spell thing. She looked up to her two friends, diminished the flames, then stood up and began exploring the Sanctuary. Surely there was something her mother left for her and Logan other than the Guild Seal and a number of questions. She entered the armory first, pushing past the cobwebs and looked around. To her left were two mêlée weapons that were a hammer and a sword, to her right were two firearms that were a pistol and a rifle, and straight ahead were at least five gauntlets. It looked like there were originally six, but that one was missing...

Now that she thought about it, she remembered seeing a gauntlet like these in Logan's study. Does this mean he's been here before? Doesn't look like it since the place looked as though no one has entered this place in years. They all looked the same except for the metal varying in shades of color, and upon closer inspection of the gemstones she noticed that they were... getting brighter. She reached over with her hand and touched one of the gems, and almost instantly it came to life and caused lightning to course up through her arm. She gasped, pulling her hand away and blinked. These things were... augments? Possibly to help channel magic... Logan never got the Will marks that she had, probably because he's not as attuned to magic as she. No doubt their mother had these specially made for him as soon as she found this out. She truly was as kind as everyone says, wasn't she?

_Mother..._ She felt a sort of remorse washing over her at the thought of the woman she barely got to know. Paintings and stories weren't enough to sate her want to see her mother in person, to talk with her, to spend time with her as Logan can when he was younger. Olivia shook her head and heaved a sigh, then gazed at the other weapons They were rather simple, really, just a regular old hammer and sword along with a rifle and flintlock pistol. She grabbed the sword and tied it around her belt, then looked to the firearms. Pistols were good for enclosed spaces, while rifles were good with long-range. She had a feeling she was going to be in close combat a lot, so she took the pistol and its holster, then tied it around her left thigh. After putting away the pistol, she returned to the main room where it appeared Jasper had finished reading.

"Ah, madam, it seems that this map can show you were all the Cullis Gates are in Albion. Simply choose the Cullis Gate you want to go to and... well, it should take you there," He informed, closing the book and dusting off the front cover.

"Okay... but where do we even start?" She asked, looking to Walter for guidance who was stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Bowerstone is not the safest place for you at the moment, best we stay far from there for the time being. So our first stop will be the mountains of Mistpeak. The people there are known as the Dwellers; they're tough, they're loyal, and they hate Logan's guts." _Just like everyone else it seems._ "They won't offer their allegiance easily, however. But I'm sure that you'll be able to persuade them into helping us."

"I shall remain here and get better acquainted with this Sanctuary. No doubt we will need to make full use of its faculties, not to mention it could be some tidying up." For the first time in nearly three days, Olivia smiled at Jasper's muttering about how filthy it was.

"Right then, Mistpeak is right here on the map. Activate the Gate and let's go speak with Sabine."

"Alright.." She looked to the map and reached over, tapping at a small circle in the mountains that looked exactly like the Cullis Gate. She and Walter walked over to the other and after using it, the two vanished, leaving Jasper to begin his cleaning.

Olivia and Walter appeared near the edge of a village. The caravans looked like they had seen better days, honestly, and the people here looked so skinny and tired. Some of them were too weak to even get up from where they sat.

A harsh wind blew and she shivered, rubbing her arms. Goodness, it was freezing! And that was saying something. Walter gave a little shiver as well, but she knew he was much colder than she. He ordered for her to wait where she was and went off into the village. The Gate was a small ways away from the village, so no one seemed to even notice them appearing in, but they did notice when Walter started walking through the hamlet to... somewhere. Olivia moved to hide behind a pillar and sat down, rubbing at her arms before holding her hands in front of some concentrating, a slightly bigger flame appeared and she was grateful for the warmth it provided for her. Instantly the tips of her fingers were tingling with warmth as was the rest of her body.

Walter returned within a few minutes, wearing a large fur coat and handed her some attire. "Change into this while I go talk to Sabine. I'll be right up there," He said, pointing to the small circle of caravans at the top of a hill. "He's a proud old sod, but a good man and a good leader. Sadly he won't be giving his allegiance easily, especially to a princess, but I'll see if I can get through to him while you change."

"Okay... thank you, Walter." He gave a nod and made his way back to the village towards Sabine's caravan.

_"Hello, madam? I am speaking to you through the Guild Seal, can you hear me?"_ Olivia blinked and pulled the Seal out of her pocket, gazing at it.

"Jasper?"

_"Ah, yes, there we go. Forgive me but I overheard that you have acquired a new set of clothes. While I was cleaning I found a changing room inside the Sanctuary for you to put up your clothes and such. If you will use the Cullis Gate to return here, you'll able to change into your new attire without prying eyes."_

"Alright, thank you, Jasper." The Hero stood back up and onto the Gate, then transported back to the Sanctuary. She will always be amazed at how quick Jasper is at cleaning. All the cobwebs were already gone, all that was left was dusting and such.

"Right this way, madam," He said, bowing and gesturing to the door.

Olivia stepped inside, taking a look around. There were at least three large dressers meant to hold clothes and two vanities for make up and hairstyles and such. On top of the dressers were little jewelry cases, and off to her right was the changing screen and even a dying station for her to dye her clothes. It still needed some cleaning done, but definitely not something Jasper can't handle.

And yet, as she stood there admiring the room, a thought occurred to her, _Mother must've really loved fashion... I'm learning so many things about her yet I still know so little... _She went behind the changing screen, pulling off her previous clothes and weapons to change into her new ones.

Walter had gotten her a simple blue long sleeved shirt, large fur-lined sleeveless trench coat, a thin blue skirt with some pants along with fur boots and gloves. She tied a dark blue sash around her waist and tied her sword to that, then put her holster back on her leg before covering it with her trench coat. She stuffed the Guild Seal into one of the front pockets - she was grateful for how large they were - and pulled her hair back into a loose messy braid then slipped a bandanna on. The clothes were slightly baggy and such, but she was sure that was just apart of the fashion, it was a rather cold place anyhow, they probably needed thick clothing to survive properly up there.

Even so she couldn't help but miss her clothes back in the castle, but she'd have to deal with it. She knew this was much more practical for where she was and boots would definitely help her, doesn't mean she still wished that she had her old clothes to wear.

Leaving those thoughts behind for now, the princess nodded in thanks to Jasper, then teleported back to the Dweller camp and began stomping through the snow towards the top of the hill. With the outfit plus her naturally warm body temperature, she definitely felt nice and toasty, and forever grateful for Walter getting these for her. Speak of the devil, there he was outside the gates waiting for her.

"Feel better? The scruffy look suits you," He chuckled. Her cheeks puffed out in protest, but she let it slide.

"Did you talk to Sabine?"

"Yes, I've explained everything to him and... well, I told you he's wouldn't be easily swayed. Why don't you go try speaking to him?"

"Alright..." She stepped by him, past the gates, and approached the one called Sabine. He was... incredibly big, huffing out a grunt when she approached. He definitely got point for intimidation, she'd dare to say that he's almost at Logan's level."Uh..."

"Out of the way, Boulder! Can't see a thing with you standin' there!" The large man stepped to the side to reveal a much older individual. His garb was much fancier than the rest of the others, which... would make a lot more sense of him being the leader instead of the other guy. Sabine looked Olivia over, looking incredibly unimpressed. "So... royalty walks into our home. A _princess_ no less," He said, stepping down from his 'throne' and approaching her.

"You're along mile from the castle, princess. Ya like what yer brother's done to our home? To us? These mountains were always ours until Logan took them and started stripping them of life!" He said, gesturing about to the mountains. "We're ready to go to war, but why should we follow Logan's kin? What's to say you don't end up like him?"

That was a good question indeed... what _is_ to say that she won't end up like Logan; a tyrant who cares not for their people and takes away everything they care for? Her gaze lowered to the ground and she opened her mouth, then closed it. She looked back up at Sabine and said, "I know my words will hold little meaning, but I swear to you that I will do my best to help you and your people, and everyone in Albion. I've only seen a fraction of what my brother has done and I know that he's done much more than I can possibly imagine. I don't know what happened that made him turn into such a horrible man, but you have my word that I will do everything in my power to stop him and help you and everyone."

The leader of the Dwellers listened to every word she said, stroking his beard thoughtfully, then finally spoke after a long moment of silence, "Quite the speech, lass, you practiced it last night?" He scoffed. "Ya may be speakin' the truth, but words do little 'round these parts. We're going to need something a bit more than your word that you're a true leader and a warrior worthy of leading us into battle. You are a Hero, as Walter claims, that is easy to tell from your markings." She had almost completely forgotten about the ones on her face or else she would've probably slapped him for staring at her chest.

"How would you have me prove to you that I am a true leader and a warrior, then?" She asked.

"You can prove that you're a warrior by slaying the mercenaries that have long plagued Mistpeak Valley and soured our existence," He replied, lacing his fingers together. "Then you can prove that you are a true leader by persuading our neighbors in Brightwall to share what food they have with us. If we cannot eat, we will die. And the dead make poor allies."

"Alright..." _Easier said than done._ "Is that all?"

"Yep! That's the lot, off you go then! Nice knowin' you," He said, waving her off. She turned to Walter and followed him out. Once the gates closed behind them he gave a small chuckle.

"It's nice to know he hasn't mellowed with age. Brightwall is some distance from here; you'll probably be there by tomorrow morning. I'd suggest talking to Samuel, the librarian at the Academy, he should be able to help you with the food problem. Meanwhile I'll see if I can get more information on these mercenaries. Once I do I'll meet you in Brightwall."

"Okay..." She was really hoping they didn't have to go to Brightwall of all places... what if Elise was still there? She didn't know if the other knew that her own brother was dead, and if she didn't, the princess wasn't sure if she could bear having to tell her. She's only met Elise a few times in person, but she liked her a lot, she was a good woman.

_Oh, Avo, please don't let her be there..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

**WARNING: Minor gore at the end.**

**Olivia:** Age 19

**Logan:** Age 25

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Olivia was a lot happier than she'd care to admit at the fact that she hadn't run into Elise yet. Two weeks in Brightwall helping the people and she hasn't seen sight of her anywhere. It worried her a bit, but she was quick to remind herself that the woman had probably just left to go elsewhere and help those in need. She felt so selfish and heartless, not wanting to face Elise because she wasn't sure how she could handle her reaction. The thought of needing to do such a thing brought back memories of everything else she had to do. Fighting mercenaries and getting rid of their leader, convincing the people of Brightwall to share their food, and just... so many other things.

The best part was that this was only a small bit of what she had to do to convince the people to join her to fight against constant thought of needing to defeat her brother in battle and claim the throne only brought more anxiety. It made her want to curl up in a corner somewhere and never come out. She was angry at him, yes, but deep down she still loved her brother dearly. She could never bring herself to hurt him, let alone kill him. Yet she was sure a lot of the people she'd be recruiting in the future were going to want the same thing. Logan's head on a pike or something brutal like that.

With a heavy sigh, the Hero closed the book she was reading and put it back where it originally sat. None of these books were helpful to her figuring out how to control her magic, either, which added onto the sheer joy she was feeling right now. "I'm going now, Samuel, thank you for letting me stay."

"Of course, Your Highness, you're welcome to come back any time," He said with a big smile.

"Samuel..."

"Oh-right! So sorry, it won't happen again."

"It's alright, just... try to not tell anyone, please." Walter was rather strict with telling her that she needed to keep her true identity hidden. Meaning she needed a different name-an alias, he called it. She always liked the name Emily, not to mention it was a simple and common name. No one would be looking for a girl with that name. Something she definitely had to use caution when it came to her Will markings. The more she used her magic the more her markings grew along her body; she'd have to keep using make up to hide it so she wouldn't be found out so quickly. One thing she was happy for was the fact that since she hardly ever left the castle (hardly being never, really), these people hardly knew what the princess really looked like. There were paintings of course, but that was when she was younger, not to mention she was in the finest of dresses and all dolled up for those; put her next to one of those paintings now and no one would be able to tell it was the same person. Not with all the filth that started to cling to her; rolling in the dirt can do that to someone.

She was at Ye Quill & Quandry in no time, catching sight of Walter waiting for her outside. "Ah, there you are. I take it you had fun helping the people? You certainly look it," He chuckled at the look on her face. "Anyway, I have some information on the mercenaries Sabine mentioned. They're let by a man called Saker, used to be a soldier, but the man had more in common with cutthroats and bandits than the military. He won't be easy opponent, and it'll be even harder to get in, so we're going to have to really think about this..." He stroked his beard and hummed quietly.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked. "Isn't there a way I can sneak in with a disguise? Perhaps as one of their men?"

"Mmmm... yes, but I'm sure you'd have a hard time growing a beard, lass." _True..._ "This might require some stealth on your part when it comes to getting in. Follow me." The two of them walked up the stairs and into the top floor of the pub. Laying on the table, so far gone that she was sure he could sleep through a hurricane and not wake up, was a man.

"This is one of Saker's men, cold-blooded killer. His name's Clarence but everyone calls him Jimmy. He was drinking in the pub all day and making life unpleasant for everyone," Walter informed, pulling the man's jacket off and tossing it to her. Ugh, it smelled putrid. "It didn't take long to get him completely pickled, though. Thugs these days.. bloody lightweights if you ask me," He snorted, continuing to remove the man's clothing and handing it to her. She took them with her head turned, staring at the ceiling, the wall, anything but the man who that Walter was stripping down all the while a soft hint of pink powdered her cheeks.

"This should help you if you get caught, they'll probably think you're just one of the newer recruits and leave you well enough alone." _Probably? _"...This'll be your first taste of real battle, but I'm sure you'll do just fine." He smiled, patting at her shoulder. She nodded, then turned and made her way out of the pub towards the Cullis Gate behind it. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little scared about this. Fighting wolves is one thing, fighting actual people is a whole other story. She couldn't let it get to her, though, the Dwellers needed her and she needed them.

And so, she teleported back to the Sanctuary and began changing into the outfit. It was much bigger on her than she thought it was going to be; Jasper had to modify it some to make it so it wouldn't hinder her in battle but also not give away that she was a girl. Slipping the hat on and stuffing her hair into it, she tied the bandanna around her neck and turned to her butler. "Well... here I go Jasper, wish me luck."

"Please be cautious, madam, I would hate to see you return injured."

"That's what happens when you fight, but I'll do my best to not get too hurt." She knew it wasn't the response he wanted to hear, but she couldn't just lie to him and say she wouldn't get hurt at all. Hero or no, she's never fought these men before and didn't know their tactics. The only thing she knew about them was that they were definitely going to fight dirty and do anything to bring her down. She needed to make sure that wasn't going to happen. She twirled her pistol in her hand and holstered it, then left the Sanctuary to make her way to the camp.

* * *

><p>It wasn't <em>heavily<em> guarded at night, but it's not like there was no one there either. One man was standing there, watching for anything suspicious. Olivia took a deep breath and slowly made her way towards the gate. There was a nick in the side of the gate, big enough for her to fit in, and if she was careful and silent enough she should be able to make it through without getting caught by him. She thanked Avo for the sky being cloudy tonight, thus giving her more shadows to hide in, and for these clothes being so dark. She slipped through the hole and by the guard with little problems, then quickly - but still quietly - entered the camp.

No one else was around as she journeyed towards the main camp, except for a couple of guys by the wolf cages but they paid her no mind. She could hear them murmuring about 'bloody new recruits' and such and was internally thankful. Walter was right, they simply believed her to be a new kid and ignored her. That was good, it'll make finding Saker easier. The Hero slowly walked through the camp, looking around at all the other men. Most of them were drinking and laughing, talking about fresh kills whilst others were fighting each other, either with fists or with swords. One of them noticed her and made an 'ooh'ing sound.

"Lookit what we got 'ere, boys! Fresh meat!" _Oh no..._ "'Ey! Meaty, c'mere!" He waved her over and she looked around, then pointed at her.

"Yeh, you, ya daft idiot! Get yer arse over 'ere!" Her heart hammered against her chest as she walked over.

"Er... yes?" She asked, trying to keep her voice low to seem more boy-like.

"I don' 'member seein' you 'round, wha's yer name, boy?"

"It's uh..." Damn, she hadn't thought of that yet. She was hoping to get by without anyone talking to her.

"Hah, the kid looks like he's 'bout to piss his pants!" One of them laughed.

"C'mon, kid, tell us yer name before you keel over, at least," Another said.

"Ah, give the lad a break, all you idiots were in th' same boat when ya were new." She instantly liked that one. He was much less scary looking, even with the scar on his square-shaped face. He had a bit of muscle on him too, a lot more compared to the others whom probably had mostly fat on their arms rather than muscle. His nose was rather large, but she felt it fit his features. To top it all off his hair was a dark auburn color, seeming to be in a constant battle between having bed-head and being wavy. "What's yer name, lad?"

"Michael," She finally answered, giving a light tug at her bandanna. "Name's Michael."

"Michael? The hell kinda name 's tha'?" The one to her left slurred. "Ya need a better name than tha', kid, how about... Mike?"

"Or Mikey!

"Or Mickey!" They all laughed.

"Shut it, you sods, Michael's a fine name. Good, strong. Let me take a look at ya, boy," The scarred one said as he stood. He walked over to her and looked her over. "Quit bein' so tense, lad, I just wanna see how much meat ya got on ya." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed them down. She didn't even notice that they were so hunched up. She did her best to relax as he circled around her, looking her over. "Mmm... need more muscle on ya, lad. Got a good height to ya though, good eye, not drunken and glazed over like these morons."

"Hey!"

He ignored the complaints and towered in front of her - she was just below his shoulder, he was huge! - and put his hands to his hips. "What weapon do ya favor? Sword or pistol?"

"Well... I've always been a bit better at shooting, uh, sir."

"I ain't yer sir, lad. Call me Daxton." Daxton leaned down and looked her over and hummed, "No wonder ya don't got a lot o' muscle to ya. Can't always rely on shootin' people dead. Gotta get some muscle so ya can handle when they get in close and don't let ya use yer pistol."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind," She said, averting her gaze elsewhere.

"Awwww, lookit, little Dax got 'imself a pet! Ya gonna feed 'im and take 'im on a walk too?" The group of men laughed, but were quick to hush themselves at the look the larger mercenary gave them.

"Ignore the sods. C'mon, I'll show ye the place so ya don't get shot for goin' the wrong way." He clapped a hand on her shoulder and led her away. "O'er there's where we shoot, ya can tell how good some o' the men already are," He commented sarcastically, gesturing over to the shooting range. Their aim was awful, they hardly ever hit the bulls-eye. Adam would had had a field-day with these guys. "Next t' that is the sparring ring where the boys go at each other. There's a larger one further in camp, but that's where Saker likes to teach the boys a lesson."

She perked up at Saker's name and looked up at him. "Er, where is he now?"

"Th' boss is in his cabin, eatin' by himself. He prefers it that way and I don' blame him. These guys alone is enough t'make ya feel like ya got a hangover without drinkin'," He informed, looking down at her and raising a brow. "Why so curious, lad?"

"I was... just wondering," She said, trying not to stutter. "Don't want to accidentally walk in while he's... busy."

He stared at her for a long while, the nodded. "Already got a better head on yer shoulders than the others, lad. Keep yer wits sharp and yer blade sharper and ya should last more than a week here."

Daxton took the time to tell her where everything was, then brought her to the meat hall. He grabbed a chicken leg and shoved it to her. "There ye go, lad, should put some more meat on ye."

She stood there dumbly, staring at the leg. She was just supposed to eat it without any utensils or napkins?

"What's wrong with ye, lad? Ye gotta be hungry," Daxton said. She could feel his eyes on her, judging her every move just like her teachers once did, and she knew that if she continued to stand there and stall he'd grow more suspicious. And-well-in truth? She was starving; she hadn't had meat in a few days, surviving mostly on carrots and water. She was drooling before she even realized and wiped it away, then began digging into the meat. The larger man nodded in approval and patted her shoulder. "Th' others give ye trouble, let me know, I'll set 'em straight," He said, then left her there to devour the leg. She stopped once she was halfway done and looked out the door, a frown plaguing her features. He was so nice... why was he a mercenary?

Saker suddenly intruded her thoughts and she finished off the food and exited the meat hall. The Hero glanced around, eyeing everyone in the camp. No one bothered giving her the time of day; perfect. She immediately began making her way up the hill towards the ring Daxton informed her about. Saker's home has to be near there, somewhere. All she had to do was get rid of him and-

"'Ey! Boy!" She froze in place and turned to the voice. One of the mercenaries from earlier was glaring at her, sword drawn. "That sword belonged to my mate, Jimmy! He always had that specific sash tied around it!" He growled, advancing toward her. She backed away, drawing the sword and gripping it tightly. Oh no, oh no. This was bad, really really bad...

"'_Ey! The fresh meat's a fake and he killed Jimmy! Get 'im!_" He shouted suddenly. Nearly everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes where on her. Her breathing quickened as panic started to settle in and she drew her pistol as well. She heard someone approaching from behind and whirled around, slashing at them with her eyes shut tight. Half a second passed and she opened her eyes, gasping and stumbling back at the sight before her. Another of the mercenaries that was making fun of her earlier stood there, blood spilling from his chest. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, pressing both hands to his chest in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding.

It felt like time was slowing to a stop as she stupidly stood where she was, eyes wide and full of shock. He looked up at her, his own eyes full of anger and hate for her until there was nothing left, and he fell over. He was dead. She killed him. _She killed him!_ No no no... she didn't mean to do that, she didn't-

"You little bastard!" The Hero gasped, dropping both sword and pistol and bolted. The rest gave chase, shouting angry threats and shooting at her, all barely missing. Her hat fell off her head when another tried to hit her, but she could really care less about that. Losing the hat that just saved her life was the least of her worries. A barricade of men stood in her path and she couldn't slow down now. Her only other hope was to barrel through them and escape before things get worse. She shut her eyes and ran faster than she's ever done before, hearing their taunts and laughs getting louder the closer she got.

Once again it felt like time was slowing, and she... she had no idea what she just did, but one second the men were in front of her, then the next she was behind them, stumbling into some barrels. She groaned, opening her eyes and blinking. How in the world did she do that? Why were they all running away from her suddenly? Blinking away the stars, she looked at the barrels, reading the letters painted on them.

_Gunpowder._

_..._

_Balls!_

She struggled to get up and run from the barrels of gunpowder, only getting a few paces away before one of them shot at her. The bullet whizzed right by her ear and collided with the barrel behind her.

_**BOOM!**_

Her body was like a rag-doll, flying forwards from the sheer force of the explosion and slamming hard into the ground. She heaved and coughed violently, paying no attention to the men that surrounded her. Her ears ringing and her vision blurry, she gazed up at the blob-like mercenaries. She could see them talking, but their words were lost to her; she then saw one of them approach her and ram their boot into her head. Her vision turned to black, and the noises all hushed themselves as her body now lay limp in the dirt.

...

...

"Can't believe the little bastard killed him!"

Daxton approached the body and turned them over, looking over their face and moved to pick them up, when he felt something on their chest...

...

Well then.

"I can't believe he was stupid enough to stumble into those barrels."

"You idiots, he's not a 'he'." Their attention turned to Daxton who lifted up the girl's body. "He's a 'she'." He tossed her body over his shoulder and shifted her weight some, looking less than pleased. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to allow someone - let alone some little girl - infiltrate their camp. He'll need to make sure there are no holes or anything in the gates and that the guard isn't drunk off his ass _again_._  
><em>

"A girl?"

"A girl got in here?"

"What do you propose we do with 'er, then?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things." They all chuckled and nudged each other.

"None of ye are doin' anythin' ta her," Daxton growled, making all of them shut up. "She's goin' ta Saker, and he'll decide what happens ta her, got it?"

They all grumbled in disappointment, but nodded in agreement. With that, Daxton ordered them to go clean up the body and leave it for now, then began making his way to Saker's cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Thanks!

**Olivia:** Age 19

**Logan:** Age 25

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Who d'ya think she is?"

_Uuugh... my head..._

"She's not one of Sabine's Dwellers, that's for damn sure, too much meat on 'er." Olivia groaned, reaching up to rub at her head and then blinked her eyes open. Standing above her were two large mercenaries, one of them she recognized immediately. Daxton, who looked anything but happy, and next to him was someone who was a few inches taller than him, smoking a cigar. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the man as he knelt before her. "You must think you're clever for sneakin' in 'ere, don't ya, lass?" He asked, grabbing her face and looking her over. "Sneakin' in an' trickin' a bunch o' drunk idiots who don' know their ass from her elbow. It's a damn miracle they managed ta find ya out so quickly." He let her go, then grabbed the back of her coat and yanked her up. The man shoved her into a chair and loomed over her. "Answer my questions and maybe I'll consider letting you live, lass." Shaking the disorientation off, she looked at him, brow furrowing.

"You're Saker..?" She finally asked.

"She was askin' about where ya were earlier, boss," Daxton commented, crossing his arms. Saker rested his boot on the table beside her and leaned close to her face.

"Ya lookin' for me, lass? Ya found me. Now, who sent ya?"

"Sa..." She rubbed her head, cringing. It hurt like no other... that explosion really did a number on her. "Sabine... he wants you to leave his people alone."

"And he sent one little girl in a camp of what, thirty men, to do that?" He laughed, taking a puff from his cigar and tapping the ashes to the ground. "Ya got guts, I'll give ya that, lass. Stupid move on yer part to come in 'ere alone, though."

"I... I don't want to fight you. I want to talk." His gaze narrowed and he grabbed a fistful of her hair. She gasped at the pain and gripped at his hand. "Ah-!"

"You kill two of my men, sneak into my camp to possibly kill me, and all you want to do is _talk_?" He snorted. "And why should I listen to a little girl like you?"

"I-I just want you to leave the Dwellers alone! That's it!" She said, still desperately trying to get him to let go of her hair. "You have no reason to kill them!"

Saker stared at her for a while, then said, "You really want me to leave them be?" He finally let her go and backed up, taking another puff of his cigar. "Fine." The Hero blinked in surprise. He'll leave them alone? Just like that?

As if reading her mind he added, "But first how about we make this more interesting?" A grin at her tensing shoulders. "You an' me in the ring. Ya beat me an' ya get what ya want. I beat ya an' we still get to kill Dwellers. _An'_ ya get ta be the guest of 'onor 'ere for a little while." She did not like the look on his face at that. She shrunk back into the chair, gripping at the seat as she contemplated the offer. He was big, bigger than Daxton, and definitely stronger - he was their leader for a reason - and she was sure that a few hits from him would bring her down without a problem. She thought back to the throne room; when Logan gave her no other choice but the ones he provided her. She had never felt so helpless before. Now that feeling was returning, and it only made her feel all the worse.

"... Alright... I'll fight you... So long as you _swear_ to leave the Dwellers and all other people along these roads alone," She said, feeling her tense shoulders relax a tad. Saker grumbled at the added on wager, then held out his hand.

"Deal." She hesitated, then took his hand and shook it. "Dax, get 'er a sword an' gun then bring 'er to the ring."

"Sure thing, boss." With that, the leader of the mercenaries left her and Daxton alone. The Hero watched him move about the cabin and grab a sword and pistol, then put them on the table next to her. "Yer either really brave or really crazy, or both," He commented. She stood up and took the weapons with a frown. "Why d'you want him ta leave th' Dwellers alone so badly, lass?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching her tie the sword around her belt. "Surely it can't be out'a th goodness o' yer heart."

"Part of it is, actually. And... I need their help," She admitted, buckling the holster around her thigh. He rose a brow, obviously curious, but she didn't say anything past that so he decided to leave it be for now.

"Alright, lass, follow me." He led her out of the cabin and up the hill. A few mercenaries were watching and placing bets on how long it'd take before she'd be dead, and that did not help in her trying to _not_ be tense. Her mind kept wandering back to when she killed the man and she just wanted to cry. Or throw up. Or both. She didn't mean to do it. She didn't! It was an accident! Was this what Walter meant by a real battle? If so she didn't want to taste real battle anymore. The thought of killing someone... she couldn't do it, she just couldn't!

Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder as they stood in front of the gate. "Good luck, lass." She looked up to Daxton, brown brows furrowed in confusion. Why was he still being nice to her? Before she could ask he walked off and the gates opened. The Hero swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly stepped in. All around her mercenaries stood atop the wall of the ring; straight ahead of her on a perch stood Saker, smoking his cigar. Daxton appeared up behind him and crossed his arms, watching Olivia quietly as the taller man jumped down. He landed in front of her, the ground giving a light tremble beneath her feet.

"Ya ready, lass? Ya better not cry when ya lose," He mocked, his men laughing at that. Olivia took a deep breath and shoved her previous thoughts and worries to the back of her mind, then drew out her pistol.

"I'm ready," She said, watching him closely.

He was huge, meaning his attacks were slow thus making it easier for her to dodge, right?

Wrong.

He was a lot quicker than she expected, being in front of her in a flash and rammed his fist into her stomach. While she was gasping for air, Saker lifted her and pelted her into a wall. Falling hard to the ground, she desperately tried to keep her focus and get _some_ time to allow her abdomen to recover. She wasn't given long though. As she looked up she inhaled sharply and rolled to the side, narrowly dodging a bottle of alcohol that had been lit. The spot she was previously at erupted in flames as soon as the bottle broke.

Olivia scrambled to her feet and aimed her pistol at his knee and fired. She was aiming to cripple him, not kill him. If she could manage that then it should count as a victory for her since he wouldn't be able to get up and fight. The bullet, sadly, ricocheted off some sort of steel knee-cap that she only just freaking noticed. How did she not notice that before?! She felt so stupid.

_Time for Plan B then..._

"Yer gonna have t' do more than that, lass!" He advanced to her again, aiming for a punch right to her face, but she ducked right in time and rolled out of the way. It was like that for a while, Saker attempting to hit her and her dodging them. That was all Plan B was, really, she was hoping he'd tire himself out. She'd take a moment to shoot at him as well, but he barely even seemed bothered by the bullets lodged into him. He did not look very happy at her dodging technique, though. "Ya done runnin', lass?! Come an' fight me!" He hollered, throwing another one of the lit bottles at her, to which she rolled to the side and shot at his shoulder again.

Saker glared at her and rushed her again, this time aiming to grab her and stop her from running. When Olivia sprinted to the side, it was the same deal as last time. Everything slowed down and she was a few paces closer to the wall than before. Blinking, she looked back to Saker who appeared just as surprised, but was quick to regain himself and advanced to her again. Evening her breathing, she bounced on the balls of her feet and rushed him, warping right by the large man and appearing right behind him. Whatever that spell was it was incredibly helpful. It felt like there was more to the spell than that but thinking about what it was now wasn't really the best idea.

_Okay, okay... I can do this... _With her behind Saker like this she was able to whip out her pistol and shoot at the back of his leg - the only spot that wasn't armored. He stumbled forward and turned to her, gritting his teeth in anger. She instantly regretted doing that as he was upon her again before she could even react and slammed her face into the ground, then the wall, and then threw her a few feet away. The princess coughed and spat out blood, rubbing at her jaw. She looked up to the man and noticed that he wasn't putting as much pressure on his left leg as before. So her plan of attack was good, she just needed to execute it better and not get caught again. Shaking stars out of her vision, she forced herself up and wiped at her lip, then reached for her pistol.

...

That... wasn't... there...

She dodged another molotov Saker threw at her and began to wildly search for her gun. It was right by Saker's foot, and he was making sure that if she wanted it back she'd need to come and get it. The two locked eyes for a moment until she bolted right at him. He held his fists at the ready and once she was within his range, swung at her, but missed. She fell to the ground and slid right by him, succeeding in grabbing her gun and shooting at his other leg twice. Finally, the large man fell on one knee and groaned.

"Enough!" He hollered, huffing. It seems the other bullets she lodged into him did more of a number than she thought. She pushed herself to her feet and stepped around him so she was facing him, gripping her pistol tightly. "Ya've won, lass, the battle's yers," He said, lifting his head to lock eyes with her.

"Kill me or let me live, it's yer choice. But my men will 'onor it." He lowered his head once more. "We may be nothin' but mercenaries, but we 'ave our code, like any other soldiers. We'll leave the Dwellers be no matter what ya choose, that's a warriors promise," He panted.

_"I am giving you the power over life and death. Now choose!"_ Logan's words echoed through her mind, causing a shiver to run up her spine. Olivia looked over the mercenaries leader, watching the blood slowly trickle from his wounds that she gave him. She held onto the pistol tightly, then dropped it and slapped Saker across the face. He grunted, then looked at her hand that she offered to him. He picked up his cigar, took her hand, and she helped him up.

"... Thank ye, lass... I won't forget this." He lifted his hand and looked to his men. "She goes free! And all Dwellers and other travelers are to be left be!" He yelled. There were a few complaints, but they all agreed to their boss' decision, cheering on Olivia. She gave a sheepish grin, rubbing at the back of her neck, then looked up at Saker. "Ya definitely got guts, lass. Don't worry, the Dwellers will be left be, including anyone else that travels these roads."

"Thank you, Saker, I'll be sure to tell them." She nodded in thanks, and not a second later her head was spinning; her muscles were screaming as exhaustion began to rear its ugly head in. She collided hard with the ground not long after.

* * *

><p>Olivia opened her eyes, expecting to be in a world of pain, but... she felt just fine. Her wounds, her pounding head and churning stomach, it was all better. Almost as if she had never been in an explosion or a fight with a giant.<p>

"Congratulations, little hummingbird," A familiar voice spoke. The princess looked up to see Theresa standing over her. "Sparing Saker has won over the support of his followers. Word is already spreading of your compassion, and your strength." She pushed herself to her feet.

"Theresa... why must I do this?" She asked suddenly. "I'm angry at my brother... I want him to pay for what he's done, but..."

"As long as your brother sits on the throne, Albion is in great danger." The Seer's words only made her brows furrow in question.

"What do you mean?"

Theresa stepped closer and held her hand out. "Take my hand, and I shall show you the truth." The princess was hesitant, of course, but placed her hand atop the woman's.

_And there she stood, in the middle of the dimly lit War Room. She blinked, scanning her surroundings until she was met with Logan slowly walking towards the map of Albion. He stared down at the map, murmuring things to himself. It... didn't seem like he could see her, despite her being right there in the light. Olivia cautiously stepped over, straining her ears to hear what he was saying._

_"...It's cities will bow to my law, or they will burn..." He touched the edge of the map and ran his hand along it, looking to the mountains. "Its mountains will bend to my will, or they will fall." Olivia watched her brother quietly, following him as he walked along the map. It felt like there was more to what he was saying than meets the eye... but what?_

_"This is my Albion... Its people will do as I say or they will die... Its future will be as I decree or it will end." He stopped and gripped at the edge, staring down at the end of the map, specifically the land of Aurora. "I know what must be done, and nothing will stand in my way. We **will** be greater. And we **will** be stronger. No matter what sacrifices we must make..." His hand lifted up to his chest, fingers seeming to trace something that was hidden behind his armor._

_"This is my Albion... **and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it**," He whispered, grip tightening on the edge. He closed his eyes tightly and stood, stepping out of the War Room, leaving Olivia there in awe._

The vision was over almost as soon as it began and she blinked at Theresa, who wasted no time to speak, "If any part of you still doubted the necessity of a revolution, you have your answer. The kingdom will face its own annihilation under Logan's rule. Now go acquire your first ally, for you cannot lead a rebellion without followers. Sabine is a good man, and his people are strong."

"But wait, you never answered my questions! It felt like Logan was talking about something in specific, but what? Did something happen to him-"

* * *

><p>"-in Aurora..?"<p>

"Ya done mumblin' in yer sleep, lass? Ya been doin' an awful lot of it," Daxton commented, looking over a knife then sheathing it in his boot. Olivia blinked, propping herself up on her elbows and rubbed her head.

"What..?"

"Ya passed out after th' fight, told th' boss I'd take ya t' Brightwall an' stick with ya. On my way there I ran into someone who recognized you."

"Wait.. what?" She shook her head and looked around. This wasn't the pub, this was someone's house. The bed was so soft that she wanted to lay back down and never wake up, but the thought of someone recognizing her and taking her to their home worried her. "What did they look like?"

"Ah, you're finally awake!"

_Of course... Avo works in wondrous ways..._

"Elise..." The sight of the dirty blonde brought nothing but grief to her heart, but she tried to hide it behind a smile.

"Ya know, I almost didn't recognize you, what with all the filth and the clothes and such, but I never forget that face." She smiled and sat on the bed, offering her a cup of water. "Your friend here was going to take you to the pub in Brightwall, but I saw him when I was out helping a merchant. What are you doing so far from the ca-"

"Elise, uhm... you've met my friend, yes?" Olivia interjected, looking at Daxton. "This is-"

"We already introduced ourselves, Olivia!" Elise frowned and the man rose a brow.

"Obviously th' two o' ye need some time alone," He said, standing up and stepping towards the doorway - he had to bend down to not hit his head - and looked back at Olivia. "You an' me are gonna talk later, lass. For now, ya handle this." With that, he left her alone with Elise who looked all but worried.

"Olivia, what's wrong? Why are you so far from the castle?"

"Elise, I uh... I need to tell you something..." She took the cup from Elise and placed it to the nightstand, then gripped her hands. "It's... It's about Elliot..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

Also apologies for the shortness of this chapter ;v; the next one will be longer, promise!

**Olivia:** Age 19

**Logan:** Age 25

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"No... no, this can't be..." Elise put a hand to her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Elliot..."

"I'm so sorry, Elise.. he told me.. he told me to choose him... And I... I'm so sorry.." Olivia lowered her head. She couldn't bring herself to look at the woman, to see the look of pain on her face. Instead she kept her head low and waited for her to start screaming at her before throwing her out.

_How could you?_

_You could've saved his life._

_I can't believe you._

_You monster._

_I can't even look at you._

Her shoulders hunched up and she bit back a sob, closing her eyes tight as she prepared for the worse.

"I... I understand..." Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at the blonde, blinking in surprise.

"But..."

"Elliot wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lived while three others died..." Elise looked at her and put a hand to her shoulder. "It... It does hurt to know he's gone, but... his memory will live on."

"O-Of course it will! I'll make sure his memory live on forever!" Olivia grabbed her hand and lowered her head again. "I just... I wish I could've done something... I wish I could've saved them all.."

"Olivia." Elise pulled her hand free and held her face gently, making the brunette look at her. "Life isn't full of easy choices and there will be times where you'll have to do the right thing that some people won't like," She said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"You must learn to live with that. Life isn't a fairytale."

"I wish it was sometimes... everything would be so much easier.."

Elise laughed quietly, "It would, wouldn't it?" She smiled at her, wiping her tears away. "I don't hate you for the choice you made, I know Elliot would have wanted you to choose him... I would have done the same thing."

"Thank you..." _I don't deserve your kindness._ "I promise that I'll end this... and... and I'll make you my adviser when I become queen!" She looked to the other female who stared at her in surprise.

"I.. alright!" She beamed. "I'd be more than happy to be your adviser, Liv. Now..." She grabbed the cup of water and pushed it into her hands.

"Drink, I'll have lunch ready in just a moment." With that, she stood up and left the room. The water was gone within seconds - she hadn't known just how thirsty she was until now - and placed it back where it was. She stared at her trembling hands, chewing at the inside of her lip. Elise truly forgave her for killing her brother? No... She should've yelled at her, called her a monster, thrown her out of the house and never spoken to her again. Instead she showed her kindness, understanding, provided her words of wisdom.

_I don't deserve such kindness... I killed your brother when I could have saved him... it's my fault... all my fault... I could've saved him and I wouldn't have had to tell you this._

_But then the other families would've had to deal with losing their loved ones... but I hardly knew this, and Elliot... I could've-_

"Lass." Her head shot up to Daxton who stood at the doorway. She quickly wiped the tears away and sniffled.

"Y-Yes?"

"She's right, ya know," He said, sitting down in a chair. "Life ain't gonna be full o' easy choices. The difference between you an' yer brother is that ya be lookin' all around th' angles to get th' better choice." She stared at him quietly as he spoke. How did he know about her brother...?

"Sometimes ya gotta choose the harder choice to make, though, 'cause there ain't any other choices ya can make." He looked away and crossed his arms, staring at the fire. "Take it from someone who knows all too well about makin' hard choices."

"How did you..."

"Saker ain't the only ex-soldier, lass," He said, whipping out his knife again and looking it over. "It took me a minute, but ya look like yer mother, and ya share features with yer brother as well."

Her chest tightened in fear. He knew who she was? What was he going to do? Was he going to put her up for ransom? Kill her? Do.. _other_ things? She shuddered at the thought, and the large man noticed.

"I ain't gonna do nothin' to ya, lass. Other than keep yer hide safe." He looked away. "'Bout time this land gets a good ruler back," He murmured.

"I see..." She looked away, playing with her hair nervously before looking back to the large mercenary. "So... you're an ex-soldier? Why did you quit?" He stopped what he was doing, jade hues cast to the ground. She immediately felt guilt and quietly said, "I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

"I saw Logan fall too late, and it cost me my men. I was lucky ta get out with a few scars ta remind me o' th' ordeal," He said. "Bet ya ten gold Saker went through th' same thing and quit for th' same reason."

Olivia frowned, lowering her gaze to the floor. "Daxton, I... I'm so sorry..."

"Ya ain't th' one that sent me an' my men to their graves. Ya ain't ta blame." He waved his hand and put his knife away again once more. "Ye just worry 'bout gatherin' that army o' yers, and I'll worry 'bout keepin' yer hide safe."

"...Thank you, Daxton... You don't have to do this, you can-"

"I never had much in common with them mercenaries anyway. I was only there 'cause Saker was, we were mates back in th' day, but he understands me wantin' ta come with ya. And he'll keep quiet 'bout yer real identity too. So what's th' next step after this, lass?"

"I... I don't know," She admitted. "Walter should know, though."

"We'll go meet up with 'im after you get some food in ya. I wasn't kiddin' about ya needin' meat on yer bones." She smiled weakly and nodded.

"Alright..."

* * *

><p>As much as Elise wanted her to stay, Olivia explained to her that she couldn't and needed to go. She didn't go into full detail about everything, but at least she understood and allowed her to go with some food for the road. In truth, the princess did want to stay, but her heart was still brimming with guilt and... she didn't know if she could stand being around her for too long. Not now, at least. Maybe in the future, she'll feel better, but for now... she was sure the both of them needed time to cope.<p>

And so the Hero began making her way down the hill to Brightwall with Daxton in tow, chewing on a piece of bread. They wandered back over to Ye Quill & Quandry where Walter and Samuel waited for her. They both smiled as she walked in, though they were quick to fall when Daxton ducked down into the room and looked around, hands in his pockets. Walter eyed him warily, turned his attention to Olivia. "I heard about Saker, good job, lass," He said, then gestured to the large man. "Mind telling us who your friend is..?"

"Thank you, Walter. Uhm... this is Daxton. He's an ex-soldier too. And... well..."

"I'll be joinin' ye on yer journey, lad. Keepin' an eye on the lass," The man spoke, walking over to Walter and leaning in close to his face, wearing a deadpan expression. "Got'a problem with that?" The old soldier huffed, his mustache giving a light tremble as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Daxton.." The Hero placed a hand to his arm and he backed off.

"Mmm... anyway, a few people in Brightwall have sent some food to the Dwellers, it should arrive soon," Walter said, stroking his beard. "We should make our way back there to see if Sabine is willing to help us, now."

"Alright, let's go."

Walter made it abundantly clear he did not enjoy Daxton's company. No matter how hard the princess tried to get them to get alone either one or the other would attempt to start something. It made the trip back to the Dweller camp seem a lot longer than it actually was. She was grateful when they finally arrived though, for they stopped bickering and walked through the camp to Sabine's caravan.

Olivia smiled as Sabine greeted them, "Our Hero returns! Bringing good tidings, and supper," He chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I didn't think you'd actually do it, but you proved this old sod wrong." He then turned to his people.

"We've been blessed, my friends! We have made an alliance that has already brought us life, and one day it will bring us much more!" He looked to Olivia. "We require one more offering before we fight at your side. Promise to restore these mountains to their full glory and to protect our right to dwell in them. And promise you will bring nothing but the fiercest judgement upon Logan's head!"

"I promise!" She was sure Sabine wouldn't like her hesitation. She was still very unsure about wanting to fight her own brother, and all these things she keeps learning from both sides are not helping. Besides, she'd rather not ruin the moment.

"Then may we be carried into the castle by the dark storms of fury!"

Walter put his hand up to the old man. "You'll have to wait a little longer for that, my friend. It's still us against a whole army. We still need more people."

Sabine sighed, "I was afraid you'd come over all logical and sensible." He rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to the Hero. "Well, you have brought us a feast, and we are free to hunt again thanks to you, dear Hero. We'll just keep eating and drinking 'till you're good and ready." He laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

**Olivia:** Age 19

**Logan:** Age 25

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The next month and a half was spent in the Dweller camp, helping them fix up their caravans as well as Olivia giving tips to the hunters the best way to hold a rifle and hunting with them. Daxton stuck with her the entire time, providing aid where it was needed. With him being so large and strong it made re-making the caravans a lot easier. Elise even came by a few times to see how she was doing after receiving word that her friend was staying there. The princess wasn't sure how well the blonde was holding up, but for her it still hurt to look upon her face and remember Elliot. She didn't let it show, however, she didn't want her or anyone else worrying. Besides, it was a time for celebration and such, she didn't want it ruined because of her feeling down about something so little.

Not to mention she had to lead them into battle in the future, what kind of leader would she be if she showed any kind of weakness?

Soon enough Walter announced that they had to go and find some old friends of his, and added that staying in one place for _too _long was dangerous for both her and everyone that helps her. And so the three of them left the camp with plenty of food and supplies to last them the trip to the Monorail Station and practically all the way to Bowerstone. All of them were very appreciative - it was gonna be a long ride to where Walter wanted to go, from what he says.

And he wasn't kidding. The trip to Brightwood alone took nearly two months in itself with many stops along the way and needing to fight bandits attacking the people coming off said monorail. The monorail's purpose was to go straight to Bowerstone, but Walter said it still wasn't safe for her there, so they were stopping some ways away from it. She didn't blame him for being so paranoid, she was sure her brother was being very tenacious about her being found. Whether it was because he didn't want her revolting against him or fear of her getting hurt, she didn't know. She was glad to have arrived to Brightwood Tower, however. She was beyond exhausted and sleeping in an actual bed sounded wonderful, as did a nice hot bath. The tower itself was just as large as people described it. Previously belonging to Garth and her mother, she remembered hearing how they would spend much time here to talk of the Old Kingdom and practice alchemy and magic and whatnot.

Maybe she could find something here that could help her with her magic? It was a long shot, but worth a try.

The tower was currently occupied by a rather old fellow, claiming to be an old friend of the Queen. _Just like a lot of people, it seems._ He had a large balding spot on the top of his head while the rest of his white hair was tied back into a ponytail along with a long white beard. He was slightly hunched over and was gripping a beautifully crafted cane made of mahogany wood and copper with the top of it representing a branch with acorns on is. And finally, his attire was just a simple light blue tunic, dark blue sash tied around his waist, and dark gray trousers with some shoes. It was almost like he came out of one of her stories, a helpful old man that provided food and shelter to the weary travelers.

Hopefully it wasn't _exactly_ like her stories and he ended up locking them in the tower and trying to eat them or something as terrifying._  
><em>

The old man - whose name she found out was Eugene - told them that they were more than free to stay as long as they liked, so long as they didn't take anything without permission or ruined the tower. _Surely there had to be more than just this man taking care of the tower, right?_ Her question was answered as soon as she thought of it for a young man and woman revealed themselves and offered to give the three a tour of the tower. Olivia eagerly asked where the washroom was - nearly four months with no hot baths can do a number to a girl. The maid - Agatha - smiled in understanding and happily showed her to the washroom. It was almost just as big as the one in the castle, but definitely more beautiful. Paintings of underwater life ran all along the walls, and the tiles were a beautiful mix of different shades of brown and green. Never before had she seen a more wondrous room. It almost made her want to skip the bath and explore the rest of the tower to see what the other rooms looked like. Almost.

Agatha drew the bath whilst Olivia freed herself of her filthy clothes. The garb she had worn back in the mercenary camp proved incredibly comfortable, but after months of wearing it it was beginning to smell something foul. She apologized to the maid for it smelling so putrid, but the kind woman merely shook her head and said she understood that there aren't baths and washing boards everywhere. She lingered for a moment to eye at her markings curiously, then gazed upon Olivia's face. Immediately she felt incredibly self-conscious and paranoid of her body and tried covering them up, looking away whilst her cheeks flushed a dark red. Agatha simply smiled and told her not to worry and that she'll be back soon, then left her to bathe in peace. The Hero stared at the door for a while, before finally making her way to the bath that had called her name for some time now.

She let out a loud, content sigh as she slipped into the hot water, lowering herself until just the top half of her head was above water. It felt like years since she last took a bath, already she could feel the filth lifting off her skin. She scrubbed the rest of it off, making sure to take as long and get as clean as she possibly could. She didn't know when she'd be able to take another bath, so she was going to enjoy this while she could. After ensuring that every last spec of dirt was off her and out of her hair, she laid in the tub and stared up at the ceiling. It was decorated with various shades of blue tiles, looking like ripples in water. This room alone was enough to leave her in complete awe. Yes, the castle itself was indeed a sight to behold, but she's never seen a washroom like this before, she was sure no one has ever done this to a washroom before. She felt like laying in that tub forever and just admiring the paintings, but she was sure Walter would want to leave within a day or two and forced herself to get out of the tub.

A towel would be an easy way to dry off... but she felt like giving her powers a try again. Her markings gave a faint glow as she concentrated hard. Fire erupted from her hands and whirled around her body; it felt almost like she was in a vortex of sorts, only it less violent. A few seconds later the flames disappeared and she was completely dry with no scorch marks to be seen on her or in the room. She smiled brightly at her work and moved to wrap herself in a towel when she noticed Agatha in the doorway. She had the same look Olivia had when she first entered the room, and immediately her face flushed with embarrassment.

The maid beamed at her and shook her head, telling her it was quite alright, then handed her a new set of clothing. Olivia slipped into a black high-necked shirt, a dark green coat - on the back of it was what appeared to be a sun - and then a pair of brownish-grey trousers and murky green knee-high boots. She pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves as well as a red sash around her waist and belt, then looked at herself in the mirror to make sure everything was in check. The outfit covered every inch of her except her face, which was exactly what she wanted and it nearly fit her like a glove. All she had to do was put some make up on for the markings on her face and she was golden. Agatha pulled her hair back into a simple braid and smiled, Olivia returning it and bowed her head in thanks. Once the maid left, she took that time to make her way to the vanity and hide the markings upon her face, then decided to explore the rest of the tower.

She went down a few sets of stairs and found herself in what she guessed was the alchemy room. It wasn't painted, but the plants within the room made up for it. A large section of the room was made just for the plants whilst the other side had the alchemy station and a few book cases - no doubt full of recipes written by many other master alchemists along with her own mother and Garth. The Hero stepped further into the dimly lit room and looked over the plants. Some of them were beautiful flowers, others appeared rather simple looking or even glowed. She dared not touch any of them, she knew that some of them were poisoned and that carelessness wasn't something that was encouraged with this type of thing. Instead she turned and headed over to the bookcase and flipped through a few of the journals.

A couple of them held information on the plants and their side effects alone along with what they could be combined with to make a good potion or poison; they even had a picture beside the description of the plant. A few others were mostly trial and error type journals where they would write possible mixtures and which ones would be a success while others were failures. Olivia ran her fingers along the pages, frowning softly. Now more than ever she longed to be with her mother and learn what she had to know. She hugged the journal close to her chest and took a deep breath, then placed it back, fingers lingering upon the spine for a moment before she finally stepped out of the room.

After taking a mental note to come back here after all this was over, she ascended back up the stairs. She skipped the dining hall and kitchen for now, wishing to see the top of the tower and the room that once belonged to her mother when she would stay here. She walked across the bridge to the other tower, taking a moment to gaze at the Cullis Gate that was engraved in the middle, and then made her way up the stairs to her mother's room. It was just as stunning as she expected it and more. It was just as large as the washroom, possibly more! An antique full-body mirror sat between two large dressers with a vanity in the far left corner and a water basin next to that. The bed rested at the top middle of the room with a canopy tied to the posts and two nightstands on either side of it. By the window stood a telescope, next to that was a table with books, and in the top right corner rested a harp. In the top left corner was a piano and a lute, then a closet to Olivia's left that no doubt had even more clothes in it.

What truly caught her eye was what was on the nightstand; a small music box. She walked over to it and hesitated, then lifted it up and looked it over. It held a rather simple shape with strange designs on the side. A mere second after she picked it up the box began to tremble lightly. Blinking in surprise, her hand hovered over the turnkey for a moment, and then she finally turned it over. The box began playing a tune she's never heard before. It was a gentle, calming tune that caused her muscles to relax and a smile to etch its way onto her face. It was truly and enchanting song.

For some reason it... reminded her of something... or someone...

The scene around her began to morph and change. No longer was she in her mother's room, but she was in a different one. It felt... familiar... almost as if she was home. She spotted two children standing in a circle of red light, as well as a man feverishly looking through some papers. The older girl and the man's mouths moved as though they were speaking, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. The man then pulled out a gun and pointed it to the two girls. The older one stood in front of the other protectively, though she appeared frightened, possibly begging him to not shoot. He didn't listen. The bullet lodged itself into her chest and she fell, lifting her head before falling limp.

The smaller girl was crying and staring at the man, eyes full of pure fear. Olivia noticed his lips mouthing 'I'm sorry', and then she saw the child backing away. The girl had looked so familiar to her for some reason, but now she knew. As the man shot her out the window, she suddenly realized who the child was. _It was her mother._

"Ahh!" The music box fell from her hands and landed on the plush carpet with a soft 'thump'. She took a few steps away from it as the music ended, trying to calm her heart and still the trembling of her limbs. How in the world did it do that? It felt like she was right there witnessing it all. A memory of her... her aunt dying... and her mother flying out the window...

She looked at the music box, hesitant to pick it up again, but she eventually lifted it from the floor and put it back where it originally sat. She took a few steps away from it, rubbing her arms, so many questions flooding her mind now. Who was that man? Why had he killed her mother's sister and tried to kill her too? Why did he do it?

"Oi, ye okey up here, lass?" Letting out an audible gasp, she whirled around, locking eyes with Daxton. A hint of worry could be seen in those jade colored irises of his, brown brows furrowed slightly.

"Y-Yes... sorry, I just... was startled by a few birds that appeared in the window suddenly," She laughed weakly, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm fine, really."

He didn't look too convinced, but left it be. "Alright, lass... ya best fill yer belly while ya got th' chance, then. We're leavin' tomorrow after breakfast."

"Alright, thank you. I will."

She followed the large man out of the room, taking one last glance back at the music box that lay on the nightstand.

* * *

><p><em>Logan stood there silently, gazing upon the golden coffin his mother resided in. Two weeks after his baby sister was brought into this world his mother was taken from it. Many of the servants and soldiers gathered around for the funeral along with people he knew were her closest friends, including the other three Heroes - he didn't think Reaver of all people would show up, if he was being brutally honest.<em>

_Sister Hannah - or Hammer - kept her head low and looked like she was biting back tears, murmuring something underneath her breath. Something about how his mother shouldn't be gone yet, how she still had so much to do. Garth remained beside Logan, holding his sleeping sister in his arms; his face unreadable. Finally, Reaver towered over everyone, standing in the inner circle of the small crowd. Logan was rather surprised at his expression, he wasn't sure he had ever seen the Hero of Skill wield such a deadpan expression before. Perhaps he actually cared for Mother? The thought was hard to believe, really, but... it could be possible._

_Everyone was clad in black - except for a few monks from the Temple of Light - and most were wielding umbrellas, shielding themselves and others from the rain. Two of the monks swung thuribles around his mothers coffin, chanting words from a language unknown to him. A few people from the crowd lowered their heads either in respect or to hide the fact that they were crying. He couldn't tell which, he didn't really care honestly. As for him? He felt... nothing... His tears had all but dried up, already crying his fill when he first heard Mother had joined Father._

_Once the chanting was done, one of the monks said, "If anyone would like to say anything, you may." After a moment's hesitation, Walter stepped forward and took a deep breath._

_"Sparrow... Violet was a good woman. She always put everyone else before herself, which in itself is a good and bad thing. I remember many times finding her in her study, passed out on some papers and shaking her awake, only to find that the ink had dried on her face." Some of the people chuckled past their tears. "I think the thing I'll miss the most about her... is her smile. One smile from her could influence battalions of men and ease the hearts of all. She may not have been able to express herself through words, but she was always able to express herself through her expressions - and her smile - alone." He stepped back into the crowd and wiped at his eyes, taking a deep breath._

_Hannah was the next to step forward. "I remember when I first met 'er. She protected my sorry hide and saved my life more times than I can count when we went through that well and through the coast to Westcliff. She... She was so understanding and caring and strong... It'll never be the same without her, but I know 'er children's lights will shine just as bright as 'ers, maybe even brighter." She placed a hand upon the coffin and lowered her head, murmuring something under her breath, then moved back to where she was as well._

_It went like that for a while, a few of her closest friends stepping forth and saying a few words, some tugging at the heartstrings and others attempting to lighten the mood. Logan listened to all of them speak, learning more about her mother than he thought he ever would, and it only hurt more to know that he'd never see her again._

_Finally, Garth was the one that came forward and gazed upon the coffin. "For the longest time, I always saw my powers as something dangerous and needed to be under constant control lest I wish for something horrible to happen. She showed me that there could be beauty behind the magic, and life. It was thanks to her that I'm more appreciative of my power, and I'll forever be grateful to her for showing me there's more to magic than dangerous fire spells and lightning storms." He closed his eyes and let out a heavy exhale, then stood beside Logan again, glancing down at him._

_"Would you like to say something?"_

_"I don't know what to say..."_

_"Anything that comes to mind is fine."_

_He glanced up to the Hero of Will, and then back at the coffin. Slowly, he stepped forward and placed his hand upon the golden casket. He said nothing for a long time, then quietly said, "Goodbye Mother..." under his breath and returned to Garth's side._

_After a moment of waiting, a monk stepped forward and bowed his head, holding his hands in prayer, then said, "As new life rises, so shall we. As the seed returns to the earth, so do we all." He took a thurible from one of the other monks and began swinging it around her coffin. "May this woman's soul be guided by Albert the Luminous to the Light, meeting with Avo and her dear husband in paradise, and may her body rest in peace."_

_The young heir looked up at Garth and tugged at his pants leg. "Can I hold her for a while?"_

_"Of course, just be careful with her head." He lowered himself, placing the baby princess into Logan's arms. He looked down at his baby sister, carefully holding her to his chest as he watched her sleep peacefully._

_"Don't worry, Olivia... I'll take care of the both of us. I promise."_

Logan's eyes slowly slid open, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his face. Of all the times to remember that... why now? Heaving out a sigh, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stared at his hands.

"I'll take care of the both of us..." He murmured, then snorted. "So much for that promise." He stood up with a heavy heart and started making his way to the washroom. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he might as well start the day early. He had so much to do still and time was running out...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

**Olivia:** Age 19

**Logan:** Age 25

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

As much as she wanted to stay and learn more about what her mother studied and the mysterious music box, she knew they had to leave and get to their next destination. They still had at least a month and a half or so left before they'd actually make it there, and Walter didn't want to waste any time, which was understandable. Olivia thanked Eugene for being so kind, offered him her famous smile, and then the three of them set off once more back to the Monorail Station.

The trip to Millfields was less eventful than the one to Brightwood, but she didn't mind that too much. If she had to choose between having a trip filled with slaying bandits and such or a peacefully quiet one, she'd choose the latter. However, they had to proceed with extreme caution here; Reaver's mansion could be clearly seen on the other side of the lake, and it brought nothing but tension to the princess. She really hoped he wasn't home right now and looking out his window or anything like that, she would rather not by caught by him now that they were so close to their destination.

Said stop was just a day's walk away, too, from what Walter says. Without wasting any time, Olivia and Daxton followed the old soldier out of Millfields and into the wilderness, the princess peaking behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.

The further they went into the woods, the more swamp-like it became, and the more Daxton seemed to tense from what the Hero saw. She nudged him in question, but he didn't answer. However he did stand closer to her, hand constantly resting on his pistol and eyes darting everywhere as if paranoid of something popping up and attacking them right there. Since they spent two months dealing with bandits doing that, it wasn't too surprising, but.. she's never seen him so tense, not even when they had to deal with the marauders.

The next day, as they walked around a thick patch of foliage, a large structure came into sight; it looked like a ruined church of some sort turned into a fortress. Walter looked it over and nodded. "This is it. Mourningwood Fort," He said, walking closer to it. "I hope the people we're looking for are still here.."

Olivia felt her shoulders hunch up at that. "Why... Why wouldn't they be?"

"'Cause, lass..." Daxton said, glaring at Walter. "Come nightfall? 'S one o' th' most dangerous places 'n all o' Albion. Second ta Wraithmarsh." He moved away from Olivia's side and stood in front of Walter.

"Have ya gone out'a yer damn mind, lad?! Takin' her here of all places?! I'd sooner let her take her chances at Reaver's place!" He suddenly hollered.

"Our next allies are stationed here and we need their help," Walter said, standing his ground and narrowing his gaze at Daxton. "She'll be fine."

"Is that it then? Ya only think she can handle it because she's a Hero? Is that it, lad?! Ever heard th' stories o' Wraithmarsh an' Mourningwood?! Of all th' deaths that happened there?! Well th' stories ain't enough to tell ya how horrible th' places are! I'm pretty sure even Sparrow knew ta steer clear o' them!"

The princess frowned, her muscles tensing. She had heard many stories of Wraithmarsh and how it was a place mothers would threaten to take their children if they misbehaved. Banshees, balverines, and hollow men alike inhabiting the place. It gave her nightmares just hearing about it. The worst part was no matter how hard people tried to make it safe to travel through or inhabit, the more dangerous it became. It was almost as if something was ensuring that it would never be safe for people to live there again. She didn't even know how the people of Bloodstone managed to live so close to such a dangerous place.

As for Mourningwood... she heard only a little about it, but not much, only that it was dangerous and it wasn't suggested that she ever go there even if she really had to. Was it really just as bad as Wraithmarsh?

"Ya think ya can bring her on these little adventures without tellin' th' lass anythin' and expectin' her ta be okay with it?!" Daxton continued. "Th' first step to gettin' yer people ta trust ya is tellin' nothin' but the truth ta them and talkin' ta them! And what haven't ya been doin, lad? Well?"

"You want me to tell her how awful the place is and make her too scared to come here?!"

"Without fear there can't be courage, lad. Let 'er be afraid, but don't let 'er go into things blindly anymore or it'll only destroy 'er trust for ya. Talk ta her about what yer plannin', stop bloody leavin' her in the dark or you'll get nowhere!" The two stood there in silence for a while, never once taking their eyes off of each other. All the while Olivia stood there awkwardly watching them. Finally, Walter took a deep breath and rubbed his face.

"Alright.. alright.." He turned to Olivia. "I'm sorry I've done that... I promise I won't do it again."

She gave him a small smile. "It's alright, Walter.."

"No, it's not. I can't keep you in the dark and expect you to just go with it as it comes. You deserve to know," He sighed. "The man we're looking for here is Major Swift, he's a good man and will no doubt help us in the revolution. However... I'm not sure what he'll need in return. Most likely help keeping this place together for the night.. and let me tell you, it won't be an easy job."

"Ya can say that again, lad.." Daxton frowned and looked off to the side. It was then something suddenly struck her; something he said back in Brightwall...

_"I saw Logan fall too late, and it cost me my men. I was lucky ta get out with a few scars ta remind me o' th' ordeal."_

"Daxton... what you said a few months back... about your men..."

His frown deepened as his gaze lowered to the ground. "My men 'n I were stationed here jus' like Major Swift. Wiped out within a month o' bein' here.." He sighed. "Believe me when I say that this 's th' last place I'd take ya lass, but if we need to-" He shot Walter another nasty look "-then so be it. But ya don't leave my sight, understand, lass? Hero or not it's still very dangerous."

"Y-Yes.. I understand."

"Now that we have that settled, let's get going, shall we? We're wasting daylight."

Olivia and Daxton exchanged looks, nodded to each other, then followed Walter towards the fort.

"Cease yer movement! Be you men or be you hollow men?" A voice suddenly yelled.

"Have you gone daft, boy? Open up the doors!" Walter hollered as they approached the large wooden doors.

"Walter? That you?" The soldier peeked down and gazed upon the three newcomers.

"The very same. Now, are you going to let us in or what?"

"Oh-yes, of course!" He turned away from them and yelled, "Open the gates! Inform Major Swift: Walter's here!" After a moment the gates began to open, and the two soldiers standing guard there saluted him.

"Welcome, Sir Walter!"

"Sir!"

He nodded to the both of them, approaching a man who was smoking a pipe. His lips quirked up into a big grin and the two clapped their hands together and shook them. "There he is!" Walter grinned behind his mustache. "The one and only. Major Swift!"

"Haha! Walter! What in blazes are you doing here?" He laughed as Olivia looked him over. His mustache put Walter's to shame, it being much larger and fuller than his. His outfit was just the usual major uniform, nothing too special about it. The thing that did stand out was the fact that his pipe smelled something rather sweet, like vanilla or something along those lines. She didn't know there were flavored things you could smoke, a few of the servants always smoked things that smelled most foul, but this was probably much finer tobacco that was more expensive. Nothing a servant could afford.

"I came here looking for you. I have a proposition," He said, putting a hand to his hip.

"You came all this way to 'proposition' us?" The man next to Swift questioned. His blonde hair mussed from constant combing of the fingers, his face a more triangular shape while his eyes shined a baby-blue color. His attire was typical captain of the guard garb with a few stray bloodstains here and there, no doubt from seeing many battles. Olivia couldn't help but admit that he was rather attractive. "And I thought you were here to save us from the legions of the damned."

"Ben Finn! It's good to see you, lad." Walter patted his shoulder, nodding to him before turning to Swift. "I suppose you're having more trouble than I thought here?"

Ben seemed to notice the Hero's eyes lingering upon his form and shot her a smirk and a wink, causing her face to flush and swiftly look away. Her sudden spurge of emotions caused her markings to glow faintly behind her make up and she pressed her hands to her face in a desperate attempt to hide them.

"I'll say!" The Major motioned for them to follow and lead them over to where three makeshift graves were being filled up. Either he didn't notice her suddenly beginning to glow or he simply ignored it for a more proper moment to mention it, she didn't know. "Never seen so many hollow men in one place. We've been stationed here for weeks trying to eradicate them." He stopped by the graves and sighed.

"Instead it's _us_ getting eradicated. We lost some good men last night, including Lieutenant Simmons here." He took a moment to gaze upon one of the graves before looking at Walter again. "And the bastards'll be back tonight."

Ben stood beside Olivia, arms crossed over his chest as the Major spoke, taking a moment to glance at her a few times and grin. "Never thought a lovely lady like you would be in a place like this."

"Uh..." She stammered, her face turning redder which only caused her markings to glow brighter and smoke to secreting from her hands. Daxton moved to stand between them and stared down the bridge of his nose at the captain.

"Keep that up an' ye'll be joinin' th' hollow men t'night, lad." His posture was more stiff and he held a more... soldier-like air about him. It seems being around these guys were bringing back his discipline, and he wasn't going to stand for Ben acting such a way around her.

"I meant no harm, friend, just making idle conversation," He said, holding his hands up on defense.

"Make 'idle conversation' elsewhere, then," Daxton retorted, crossing his arms.

The Major cleared his throat, causing Ben to silence himself, then turned his attention to Olivia and looked her over. "What are you doing bringing the princess of all people here, Walter?"

"She can handle herself in battle, there's no need to worry about that." Swift didn't look too reassured by his words. "I'll explain everything in a moment, just treat her like any other pair of hands for now."

Once she finally managed to regain her composure, she stood at attention and saluted just like the guards at her castle did. Swift's brow rose in slight surprise, before nodding in approval at her form. "Be mindful to not lock your knees, lass. Now..." He trailed off, eyeing her rifle. "How good are you with a firearm?"

"I... uh..." She didn't really know what to say. She knew she was good, but at the same time she didn't want to sound cocky. "I mean... I won't shoot anyone on accident while killing the hollow men, if that's what you're asking... er, sir."

"Adam was her firing teacher, if that's enough to tell you how good she is, Swift."

Apparently it was, for he clearly looked impressed. "Good to know. Very well then, you can start by helping out some of the men who are having trouble with their firearms." He looked to Daxton and blinked. "Daxton... by Skorm, is that you?"

"The very same, Swift."

"Hah! I hardly recognized you without your uniform!" They shook hands and exchanged smiles. "I was under the impression you had left the soldier life and joined some mercenaries with Saker!"

"Did for a while, an' I don't plan to come back inta th' soldier life 'ntil this lass sits on the throne," He said, placing a hand to Olivia's head. "'S why I'm here now. Make sure she don't get 'erself killed."

Swift nodded, taking a puff from his pipe. "Still as noble as I remember. If you don't mind, I'd like you to take a look around and formulate a good tactic for us to face off these hollow men tonight."

"'Course, sir." He saluted, then looked to Olivia. "You stay within' my sight, lass, understand?"

"Yes."

With a nod, Daxton was off to inspect the fort, his features showing immense concentration and planning. The Hero looked at Swift.

"Sir..?" He nodded in acknowledgement. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of soldier _was _Daxton?"

"Used to be a strategist, and a damn good one too. All his plans kept his men alive and well-known throughout Albion," He replied, blowing smoke out of his nostrils. "At least, until he was stationed here some time back. I remember hearing how his men were overwhelmed by the hollow men and how he barely made it out alive. Poor sod probably still feels the guilt to this day." He sighed.

"And now the same thing is happening to my men," He took a long drag from his pipe before beginning to tap the ashes out of it. Olivia watched Daxton for a while, noticing something in those jade hues of his. Was it guilt? Regret? She wasn't sure, but she knew he didn't like being here. She couldn't blame him; it was a heavy burden to carry, she was sure. And just standing there in broad daylight made her feel uneasy, like something was going to pop up from the ground and drag her under.

Pushing that thought aside, she switched her attention back to Swift, determination on her features. "Don't worry, sir, I'll make sure your men survive tonight."

He nodded in appreciation, but his eyes showed that he was still worried for his men. "You got a good head on your shoulders, lass, and a big heart just like your mother." A short pause. "Try not to let people take advantage of that." He patted her shoulder as he walked by and left with Walter to talk to him. Ben had vanished somewhere to prepare for the night as well and Olivia heaved a sigh, walking over to a makeshift firing range.

* * *

><p>It felt like she was training the Dwellers all over again. Some of these poor men barely knew how to properly hold a rifle, let alone shoot one, but she held fast and did her best to teach them everything she knew before night came. By the time the sky was various shades of pink and orange the men were doing better than when they started; Olivia never felt more proud.<p>

"Good job, you guys! You'll be blasting hollow men with no problem, now!" She beamed, their spirits instantly lifting and nodding in thanks.

"Couldn't do it without your help, ma'am."

"Good job, My Lady!" Ben slapped his hand on her shoulder as he approached her from the side. "Good to see the men aren't going to be shooting our own tonight, now if you'll follow me, the Major assigned you to be at the mortar next."

"Oh... a-alright." She bid good luck and farewell to the soldiers and followed him up to the top level of the fort.

"This here is Private Jammy. So called because he's the luckiest sod in the fort," Ben said, gesturing to the man covered in bandages. She offered him a smile, then gave the mortar a look. "You've never used a mortar before have ya?"

"Can't say I have, Captain," She admitted, moving it from side to side. It wasn't too heavy at least, so it shouldn't be too hard to aim and fire. Hopefully.

"There's nothing to it," The captain waved his hand. "Well, there's always a slight chance of maiming, but I'm sure you'll pick it up."

**_Slight_**_ chance of maiming? _She shot him a look that made him chuckle and her cheeks flush.

"But before we go any further, why don't you and Private Jammy introduce yourselves?"

"Pleasure to meet you, miss," Jammy sniffled. "It's true what they say about me, you know. Jammiest soldier in all of Albion. Seven hundred and twenty-four wounds and still standin'!" He grinned.

_Is he even fit to fight here?_ She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Jammy."

"Heh, don't worry, you'll get used to him. After a while he's hardly revolting at all," Ben commented. Olivia frowned at him, but brushed it off. Such casual straight-forwardness was probably common among soldiers and such. Or just him, but she wasn't too troubled with it at the moment. She won't deny that he didn't look well, however, it just concerned her more than it disgusted her really. She's seen some pretty appalling and strange things in her time, he's not even in the top five.

Ignoring the look she gave him, he continued, "Right, Jammy! Time t' show her the ropes!"

"Yes, sir! Right then, miss, my life is gonna be in your hands so... let's make sure you know what you're doin', okay?" Olivia smiled understandingly and nodded. "Alright, grab the mortar, and we'll do some practice shots."

She did as was told, gripping the sides of the cannon. Ben gave her tips to aim a bit higher and more to the left and such whilst Jammy made sure she was all locked and loaded. "Alright, ya see that scarecrow over there? Let's blow it to buggery, come on!"

With the mortar in place and ready, she lit it and it fired, tearing the scarecrow asunder. "Yeah! Boom!" He cackled. "You see that? That scarecrows a goner!"

"Good job, My Lady, now onto the next one!"

She aimed the cannon at the second scarecrow and waited a moment for Ben to give her tips and Jammy to load her up. When she received no tips, she guessed she was lined up perfectly and fired. She noticed it fall just a bit more to the right than she wanted it too, but it utterly destroyed the scarecrow and the area around it either way.

Jammy cheered, clapping his hands. "Boosh! Haha! Goodbye Mr. Scarecrow! Oh, that was bloody brilliant!"

"Alright, Jammy, don't get too excited! You know what happens when you do." Olivia was about to ask what, but stopped herself at the last-minute. She was sure she didn't want to know. "Now take care 'o the last one."

"Yes, sir! Just one left, miss!" The jammy soldier paused. "Hang on... I don't remember settin' this one up."

She noticed Ben visibly tense up and look up at the sky. The sun had sunk into the horizon...

"Uhm... B-Ben..?" He looked to the scarecrow, watching it come to life with a roar. A few other bodies around it stood up and picked up some swords and rifles that were scattered along the ground. _So these are hollow men..._ They made it into the top three of the most horrifying things shes ever seen so far. Their eyes glowed maliciously, bits of rotted flesh still clinging to the bones that were so filthy they looked almost black, their clothing tattered beyond repair.

Ben whipped around and shouted, "_They're here!_"_  
><em>

"All riflemen ta th' mortar! Slay all hollow men that come into yer sights!" Daxton hollered. "Th' rest of ya get ta work 'n barrin' those doors an' windows, make sure none o' them can get in here!"

"Quickly now, men!" Swift yelled, putting his pipe away and drawing his rifle. "Make this a night the bards will sing for ages to come!"

"Olivia, get ready to fire!" Her limbs were locked up, eyes wide in fear of these new-found enemies. A quiet whimper left her and she removed her hands from the mortar. She couldn't do this... she couldn't do this...

"Olivia!" Ben grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. His playful attitude was gone and he had a more serious look in his eyes. "I know you're scared, everyone is. But if there's one thing you should know about battle is that if you let yourself freeze up like that you're good as dead. Do you want that?!"

"N...No..."

"Then take a deep breath and get ready to rain hell on these bastards." He let her go. "You're gonna do fine, Liv, don't worry." With that he drew his rifle and stood with the other shooters.

_Alright... okay... deep breaths... you can do this._ Olivia grabbed the mortar again as Jammy loaded it, then aimed at a group of hollow men that stood up, and fired. The riflemen took out the stragglers she missed. With her firing at the groups and the others taking out the laggards for who knows how long, it was actually going extremely well.

"Major Swift! A horde of them just appeared behind us and are about to break the doors!" A soldier shouted from the bottom just as the last of the mob at the front was finished off.

"Riflemen stay here and offer support, the rest of you take position at the rear gate! Captain Finn, Private Olivia, that goes for you two as well!" The two jumped down from the perch and got ready at the door. Olivia pushed past the others and gazed at the door, her markings beginning to glow brightly as flames erupted from her hands. Some of the men behind her back away a few paces at the sight of her magic, but stood at the ready.

"All guns and swords on the gates, men!" Ben yelled. "Don't let any of the bastards through!" He looked to the Hero.

"Olivia?"

She turned her head to glance back at him, her markings glowing brighter than she's ever seen them as the flames crawled up her arms.

"_Give them hell._"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **All content pertaining to Fable is property of Lionhead Studios.

**A/N: **If you find any spelling or grammar errors, do not hesitate to tell me! Feel free to leave a review afterwards as well~

**WARNING: Moderate gore in the beginning.**

**Olivia:** Age 19

**Logan:** Age 25

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

The moment she caught sight of the undead horrors, she let loose a powerful blast of fire in that direction. The first wave was destroyed entirely, and as she charged up another blast, more of them began stumbling through. They were quick work for the riflemen she had coached just a few hours ago, and she turned the next wave into nothing more than a pile of dust. The rest of the men behind her still stood there, tense with swords at the ready. Daxton glanced behind him when he heard a cracking sound and his eyes widened.

"_The front gate!"_

"Riflemen, keep your sights trained on the rear gates! The rest of you take the front!" Swift ordered, the soldiers quickly leaving Olivia's side as she took care of another wave. She turned to watch their hard work at the doors be destroyed within seconds. For a bunch of shambling corpses, they were a lot stronger than she expected. Thank goodness they were susceptible to fire or this would be a harder task. Knowing that the rear gate was well protected by the gunmen, she drew her sword and turned to help the others at the front gate, when something whizzed by out of the corner of her eye. She saw a wisp sinking into the ground where she remembered Lieutenant Simmons' grave was.

"Major!" He turned, noticing the ground around it shaking and a hand pop out, clawing at the dirt.

"Lieutenant Simmons! I specifically instructed you to remain buried!"

"Doesn't anyone follow orders anymore?!" Ben shouted exasperatedly. A loud cracking sound caught his attention when he got ready to aid the Hero. "Shit-the gates!"

"You handle that, I'll take care of the Lieutenant!" Olivia wielded her sword in her right hand whilst her left wielded a ball of fire. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she was scared as anything right now; but she tried to push it aside and repeat the words she heard Daxton speak earlier today.

_Without fear there can't be courage... without fear there can't be courage..._

_You can do this, Olivia... you have to. They're depending on you. You can't let them down._

The corpse of Lieutenant Simmons rose from the ground, releasing a loud roar that made her ears hurt and recoil. Parts of his body had turned into a sickening purple color while his hands were blue, and his neck and head were a greenish-blue color. Even from here he _reeked _of rotting meat (she was sure the rest of the men could smell it too) and parts of his body held deep gashes that were lined with puss and dried blood. She even spotted a maggot crawling out of his mouth - where his jaw had been dislocated - and she held back the urge to vomit. Fighting corpses that were long-dead was one thing, where the skin was slowly decomposing until they were nothing more than possessed skeletons, but this... this was a corpse that had died only yesterday. Its muscles were still in-tact and... she wasn't sure if he... if_ it_ would be weak to her fire spells. This wasn't gonna be as easy as the other hollow men.

Simmons staggered towards her at alarming speed, swinging his swords this way and that. In truth, it would've been funny if he wasn't trying to kill her. She warped right by him and slashed at his left arm with her sword. She can't let him continue to swing them around like a madman, the best way to cripple him would be to rid him of his arms. However, she didn't put as much strength behind the swing as she hoped she did and narrowly dodged another swing from him. Looks like this guy had a lot of muscle on him when he was still alive, she'll either need to hack 'n slash to try to get the limb off - that goal in itself being easier said than done because even with her strength it'll be difficult to get past that bone - or try some other creative way to bring him down.

Maybe she could-

"AUUGH!" Her limbs stiffened at the scream of one of the soldiers, whipping her head to the side to see a hollow men yanking its sword out of his stomach. He coughed and vomited blood, hands desperately pressing to his stomach in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. As he did, the horrid thing slashed at his head, the rusted old sword getting stuck midway through. The poor man fell almost instantly when the sword found its way into his skull, blood seeping from his stomach and mouth. She couldn't take her eyes away from the body, her feet gave way underneath her and she allowed herself to fall, gloved hands gripping at the soil. She noticed another one of the men taken down by two of the hollow men. An old axe and sword lodged into his sides and then straight through his skull. He went down too.

Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she watched the body give a twitch and then no longer move.. All thoughts that preciously kept her fighting were now gone, replaced with horror and fear. _How could anyone find this exciting or honorable... these horrible things... dying by them... any of it... _Her markings glowed brightly in reaction to her emotions, her hands gripping at the tainted soil began emitting a light blue light and sinking into the ground.

Ben delivered a bullet into the head of another hollow man when he noticed Olivia kneeling there and Simmons closing in on her. "Olivia!" He hollered, aiming his rifle at the man he once saw as his comrade. His hands trembled lightly, feeling a tightening in his chest as he aimed for the head. It wasn't his comrade anymore... his soul was taken to the Light, this was just his body being desecrated by these damn spirits...

Gritting his teeth, he looked to the Hero again. "Olivia! Snap out of it!" He yelled. The large carcass lifted his blade and Ben shot it. The thing didn't even look like it was bothered by the bullet that was just lodged into its head. Shit, shit, shit! He wouldn't have time to reload his gun. He tossed it to the side and drew his sword, rushing to the princess' aid. His heart nearly stopped as the corpse brought its blade down towards her head.

"_Olivia!_"

The blade collided with another. Standing between Olivia and Simmons was another skeletal being, except this one had a... lighter aura about it. It hissed at Simmons, shoving him back. Four more of the beings stood around her, all advancing upon the larger corpse. Ben stood there in awe, watching the five of them take on the other. _I don't think I'll ever understand this magical Hero nonsense..._ He thought to himself, shaking his head._  
><em>

"Ben, keep yer eyes on the enemy, lad!" He whirled around in time to see Walter slay a hollow man who had nearly taken his head off. "You call yourself captain?!" He noticed the other skeletons fighting Simmons, one of them was taken down, but the rest were relentless in putting distance between it and Olivia. He then looked to Ben.

"Focus on protecting your men, I'll take care of her," He said, shoving his rifle into the captain's hands and rushing to the Hero's aid. The glowing skeletons paid no mind to him as he lifted Olivia up and carried her up to where the riflemen were stationed. He sat her down in a corner and held her face gently. "Olivia. Look at me, lass."

Amber irises slowly looked up, locking with brown. Her mouth slowly parted. "They're... They're dead..." She whimpered. "I... I..."

"Olivia, listen to me-"

"I can't do this, Walter.. I can't... I can't do it... they... I was just speaking to them earlier today..."

"I know, lass, but you can't freeze up now. We need to get through this night. We need to help the rest of the men." He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Please... Please don't go..." She gripped at his sleeve tightly, her tears leaving clean streaks down her otherwise filthy face. "Don't leave me... Not you or Daxton or Swift or-or.."

"I don't plan on doing that anytime soon. None of us are so long as I can help it," He said gently, placing a hand atop hers. "We're gonna get through this together, I promise. But you need to take deep breaths." She gave a shaky nod and took slow, deep breaths. Her markings were no longer glowing as vibrantly and her tears stopped falling. After one last breath, she nodded slowly.

"I... I'm okay... I'm okay..."

"Good, now let's get back in there." Walter stood, pulled her to her feet, then rushed back down to help out the others. Olivia could feel her legs shaking in fear, wanting to just hide in the corner of the fort until morning came, but she knew she couldn't. These men needed her help to survive the night. What kind of leader or Hero would she be if she were to cower away while the rest of them get slaughtered?

_Just a bit longer... then it's all over..._

Pushing her fear to the back of her mind for another day, she jumped off the ledge and gazed at Simmons. It finished off the last skeletal being that she... supposedly summoned and turned to her, growling lowly. Its moves were much more sluggish than before, looks like the beings really did a number on it, and it was much easier to dodge. She rolled to the side, narrowly dodging a swing from him and grabbed at her sword. The Hero jumped to her feet and whirled around just in time to see Simmons swipe at her. It was there she thanked the Light, Avo, her agility, and the thickness of her coat that saved her from getting a nasty cut on her chest. It merely tore past her coat. Olivia took that time to slash upwards at his arm. The appendage dangled there, the only thing keeping it in place was just a small bit of muscle, but it was completely useless now.

The wave in the rear door had been finally dealt with and the riflemen were now poised to help those at the front. From their vantage point they could easily make out the hollow men making their way through the front gate. In the time she had taken to regain herself, another soldier was taken down, but now that the riflemen were in the scene she knew it wasn't going to happen again. And so she focused on Lieutenant Simmons. She wasn't positive fire was going to work against it, but... what if she froze its arm?

Upon hearing a soft cracking sound, she glanced down at her hand that... felt cold all of a sudden. It was encased entirely in ice, but she could easily move it about. Bits of the ice cracked and fell from her fingers, then replaced with even more ice. She looked up at Simmons as the corpse let out a low growl, closing in on her. Swallowing hard, she focused as hard as she could, and aimed at it. Upon imagining a shard of ice shooting into its right shoulder, it happened. The ice lodged itself in the things shoulder and began encasing the area around it. Olivia took that chance and advanced towards it, finding a surge of strength rushing through her being as she brought down her blade upon its arm. With little difficulty the ice shattered, as did Simmons' shoulder. Its entire arm fell off and landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

The large hollow men let out a ear-piercing shriek that caused Olivia to recoil back and cover her ears. The cry rang on for half a minute before Simmons' eyes no longer glowed, and his body collapsed to the ground. She stared at the corpse for a long while, then looked up as she heard the yell of another hollow man being taken down. Upon the battlefield were three bodies of men she quickly grew to like, piles upon piles of ashes at the rear gates from her onslaught, as well as many skeletons and other rotting bodies that the spirits had possessed.

Everyone was silent, tense, waiting for another wave to come. It was like that for several long moments, until finally a soldier cried out, "We did it!"

"Victory!" Swift hollered with a hearty laugh. "All hail the princes!"

"_All hail the princess!_" The rest of the soldiers shouted in unison, their swords and guns high in the air as they cheered.

"Now..." The major sheathed his sword, pulled out his pipe, and lit it. He took a long, long drag from it before breathing the smoke out through his nostrils. "Who's up for a pint?"

* * *

><p>The morning was spent in celebration and grief. While there were few casualties in the battle and the soldiers were thrilled, it hung heavy on the Hero's heart. It was her duty to watch over them, to ensure that they'd be safe this night, and she still failed them. She even froze up in the battlefield and... she was so disappointed in herself. She lowered her head and grabbed fistfuls of her hair, biting back the tears that threatened to fall.<p>

Fighting bandits wasn't as brutal as this. There would be the occasional death that was inevitable (which she still dreaded) but at the same time whenever they knew what they were up against they'd surrender or flee. But these... these hollow men... they were ruthless, cruel, and and cared not for anything but the death of any living thing that comes into their sights. It was awful... and even after your comrades die there's the chance that the spirits will possess their corpse and make you fight them.

She bit back a sob, muscles tensing as a hand rest upon her shoulder. She looked up, coming face to face with a pint of ale, then locked eyes with Ben.

"Look like you could use this," He said, offering her a small smile. The Hero looked at the pint for a while, then grabbed it from him and held it close to her. It wasn't until then she noticed that her markings were once again glowing, not vibrantly, but noticeably. And her gloves were encased in a thin, cracking layer of ice.

"Thank you..." She mumbled as he sat next to her.

"I take it that was your first time dealing with hollow men?" The captain asked as Olivia tried to calm herself. She really needed to get her emotions under control if she was to remain under cover, and she can't do that when she's practically a walking lantern. After a few deep breaths, she nodded to his question, staring at her reflection in the liquid. She slowly brought the cup to her nose and gave it a sniff, looked at it as if she didn't trust it, then took small sip. Not a second later she spat it out and coughed violently, handing to cup back to Ben.

He chuckled, taking a large gulp from the cup after taking it from her. They sat there quietly as he two soldiers digging a grave. The others were working on fixing up the fences and whatnot while Swift, Walter, and Daxton were off in the far corner whispering to one another. "Freezing up at the sight of those things happened to everyone here, even the Major, believe it or not," He said suddenly, taking another swig from the pint and leaned back against the stone wall. "The stories don't do these things justice. But if I'm being honest, I'd rather face these things than balverines." She felt a shiver run up her spine at the mere mention of them. She was glad to have never run into the horrid beasts and she'd rather not run into them ever. Stories of them were bad enough.

Ben looked at her and placed a hand to her shoulder, his features gentle. "It's not a bad thing to be afraid of a battle or an enemy, and sometimes you can't help but freeze up like that." He offered her the cup, biting back a snicker at the look she gave him.

He just drank from it and he expects her to share it with him?! That's unsanitary! _Olivia, you're covered head to toe in dirt and you're talking about being sanitary?_ Her thoughts questioned. While it was true... the stuff tasted awful and she was sure she wouldn't acquire a taste for it. She shook her head, mumbling a quiet 'no thank you' and hugged her legs close. Ben shrugged and finished off the drink.

"But you gotta remember what I said earlier. I know I wasn't very nice or gentle when I said it, heat of the moment thing, but it's true," He sighed, resting his forearm on his knee and looking up at the cloudy sky. "Freeze up in battle for anything longer than a heartbeat and you're good as dead. You gotta act before the enemy can. It can be terrifying at times, but you gotta push through it to the very end. Even if it ends in retreat you gotta keep goin'. Live to fight another day."

Olivia listened to his words carefully, her head low as she stared at the toes of her boots. "How do you do it?" She asked, hugging her legs tighter. "How do you manage to get through all of it? Even when it's so terrifying and all you want to do is hide?"

Ben was silent for a long time, watching the soldiers go about this way and that to make this place at least _somewhat_ livable again. The charred bones and ash had been removed with ease, the hardest part was fixing up the doors. With the princess' help, she (reluctantly) burned the bodies of the ones that were lost to ensure they wouldn't come back either. Not the burial any of them had in mind, but if it ensured that there would be less hollow men to return, it was the only course of action they could take. The captain peered into the empty pint thoughtfully, then let out another hefty sigh.

"In all honesty? I don't know. I don't know how I go through it every day. I guess I'm used to it," He finally said. "Used to being scared of not seeing tomorrow, losing my men, lots of things. Guess all these years of going through hell and back I just got used to it, just like Swift, Daxton, Walter, all these other soldiers. We see a lot of things. Things that some people should never see in their lifetime... I'm sure you've seen more than your fill, but you're gonna be seeing a hell of a lot more, ain't gonna lie to you about that."

She could feel her shoulders hunching up. "How can you get used to such a thing?"

"Going through so many things so many times... some people never get used to it, some people do. I dunno how I did it, I just did. One day when I was facing down a legion of hollow men I still felt tense, still felt my heart pounding in my ears, but at the same time... I had that feeling that people feel when it's just a normal day of needing to do... I dunno, chores or other work or something. Where they say and say 'here we go again' and get it done. I bet you felt that with your lessons or whatever at the castle." He looked to her. "It's a... weird way to put it, I know, but... that's just how it feels to me."

She frowned, her chin resting on her knees. "I dunno if I'll ever be able to get used to it.." She murmured.

"Not everyone can get used to such a thing." There was another moment of silence until he spoke again, "You're not gonna like what I have to say, but here it is: You're soft, gentle, kind. This world we live in right now? It won't tolerate that. So you gotta harden up so it doesn't hurt you." A frown plagued his features. "You're already tough, but you need to toughen up further so the world can't knock you down."

The Hero slowly lifted her gaze to watch the soldiers. She contemplated his words long and hard, then nodded quietly. "I understand..." She gave him her award-winning smile. "Thank you, Captain."

"Ah, you can just call me, Ben." He gave a shrug and grinned, but she could see his posture getting sitting more proud-like. "And... I'm glad to be of help, Your Highness."

"Olivia's just fine. However... if we are to travel or meet in public, my name is Emily."

"Understandable, what with you hiding from your brother and all. Don't worry, I'm sure Swift is already planning to inform the soldiers of this as well." He looked up, noticing Swift, Walter, and Daxton approaching them. "I take it you're done talking and plan to shove off soon?" Olivia looked up to Walter who nodded.

"I will be heading to Bowerstone to see if there are people there that will join us."

The Hero's brows furrowed in question. "What about me...?"

"I'm not sure if Logan's men are still searching for you in the city or not, so what I plan to do is have you and Daxton head to Oakfield. It's not far off, takes at least a fortnight to head there from Bowerstone, you should be safe there for the time being."

"And you?"

"I'll be asking my friend if she can help us, ensure you'll be safe when you get there. Pretty straight forward. We'll travel together until we get close to the city, then you'll need to travel around to get to Oakfield."

"Is there no Cullis Gate in Oakfield?"

"Not from what I know, I didn't see any there. Sorry, lass. Not everything can be easy as that." He gave a light chuckle as she and Ben stood up.

"Is there anywhere in particular I should go to in Oakfield?"

"I vaguely remember your mother and father owning a house there..." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You might be on your own in finding that, though. Sorry, lass, your parents never said much about it or its location other than your father saying something along the lines of it being the epitome of peace."

_Sounds like it was a rather secretive home... _"It's alright, I'll see if I can find it." She smiled softly, then turned to Swift. "It was an honor to fight with you, sir."

"Hah!" The major laughed. "I should be the one saying that to you, miss! Now... Walter and I spoke for a while about aiding you in this little rebellion of yours."

She felt her shoulders hunching up anxiously as she waited for his answer. "And...?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Walter: I swore to serve my king to the death. All of us did." He took a puff from his pipe. "But this isn't the way it was meant to be. The old guard has been shoved aside, and these new soldiers Logan's gathered don't care about the land or its people."

"And I bet they get paid more."

Swift gave Ben a look, then turned his attention back to Olivia. "Walter and Daxton have absolute faith in you. And after seeing you in action, so do I. All I ask is that you make a soldier's oath. Let your armies protect the people instead of oppressing them. Bring honor back to this uniform." He held out his hand to her, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, and don't forget the pay rise-"

"Shut up, Ben," Walter grunted with a shake of the head.

Olivia giggled, then beamed at the major and shook his hand. "I promise, Major Swift. I'll appoint you as leader of the royal army when this is all over."

Swift returned the smile and nodded. "Then I shall bid you good luck on your journey. And... farewell and all that."

"Try not ta get th' rest o' these lads killed, will ye Swift?" Daxton asked. "We're gonna need all o' ya."

"Good job keeping the morale up, Daxxy, now get outa here," Ben chuckled. Daxton, however, did not appear too pleased with his nickname.

Walter chuckled and gave Swift a pat on the shoulder. "Farewell, my friends. Until we meet again."


End file.
